Show her the Real Light
by brightredcherries
Summary: Takes place after Chazz, Alexis, and Bastion are in the Society of Light. Jaden and the gang meet a new transfer student from South Academy who has history with Chazz. Is the new student the key to Chazz and Alexis's freedom? CxA, Cx O.C. Rewrite.
1. Meet Jayde

**Here's a rewrite of chapter 1 for this fic. I hope it's not too bad. Thanks to my bffl Chazzyluvergurl for helping me with this chapter and the others. ilysm!!**

**Chapter 1: Meet Jayde**

It had been a while after Alexis joined the Society of Light. She spent her time getting used to her living arrangements and other things she had on her agenda. A moment later she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alexis mumbled, plopping herself on her new bed.

"It's just me," Chazz said, sitting in a chair next to her desk, "Come on, so we're not late for the meeting."

"I told you a few hours ago, Chazz, that Sartorius said that I didn't need to go," Alexis exclaimed, sighing.

"Oh okay. Well, see you later," he told her, shutting the door on his way out.

At 3 'o clock in the afternoon, the ferry came by to drop off new transfer students that the Academy got hardly. That is if you consider Aster Phoenix's debut at the Academy rare.

Except this time, however instead of a pro duelist, the new transfer student young girl named Jayde Gesttine. She was a former student of South Academy and was known to be the best fairy duelist.

She was a mixed complexion of bronze and tan, she had short black hair that shined against the sun and her emerald green eyes that's the same as a dark ivy plant.

* * *

She was spending at least 15 minutes of her afternoon looking for her dorm. From her good grades and talent she was put into Obelisk Blue. 

"Excuse me, do you know where the Obelisk Blue dorm is?" she asked a Society of Light member, holding her suitcase.

"Haven't you got the memo dork? There is no Obelisk Blue dorm anymore, it's the White dorm now," one of Chazz's friends told her, rudely shoving her aside.

"Don't pay him any mind. All the people in the White dorm used to be Obelisks too; we still are though," Jasmine said, walking up to Jayde with Mindy.

"Hello, I'm Mindy," she said, shaking Jayde's hand, "This is Jasmine."

"Nice to meet you," Jayde muttered, watching them pick up her suitcases.

"No worries, we know a place that's still available for takers," Mindy told her, rolling her suitcase along.

"What's your name?" Jasmine asked, carrying Jayde's other suitcase.

"I'm Jayde, Jayde Gesttine," she replied shyly.

"Oh my god, the famous Jayde from South Academy!" Jasmine exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah," Jayde replied modestly.

"Well, we're glad we can be friends," Mindy said, stopping in front of the Slifer Red dorms.

"Umm isn't this the Slifer Red dorms?" Jayde mumbled, looking around.

"Yeah, but we made special room for you. Come on we'll show you," Jasmine said, knocking on Jaden's door.

"Oh, hey, Jasmine," Jaden greeted, opening the door, "Who's the newbie?"

"This is Jayde, she's from South Academy," Mindy said, watching Jaden stare at her.

"Nice to meet you. Hope we can be buds," Jaden said, holding out his hand.

"Sure thing," Jayde replied, shaking his hand.

"Well don't just stand out here. Come in!" Jaden told her, taking a suitcase from Mindy, "You can stay in Chazz's old room."

"Wait do you mean Chazz Princeton?" she asked, following him to Chazz's old customized room.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jaden asked, turning around.

"He's an old friend of mine," Jayde replied, sitting on the bed, "Our mothers are best friends. Where is he?" Once she had asked Jaden, Jasmine, and Mindy all gave each other the same look.

"Well that's the thing, Chazz is in the White dorm. It's a long story but the cheat sheet version is that he's been brainwashed by some man named Sartorius," Jasmine said, sadly, "And he hypnotized our friends Alexis Rhodes and Bastion Misawa as well."

"Hey, I've heard of her, from a series of people," Jayde said, sighing, "I'm sorry to her that."

"But anyway, tell us a little about yourself Jayde. You're getting a little too quiet on me!" Jaden snickered, sitting down on the floor.

"Well I'm a senior. I've been a student at South Academy for 2 years and transferred here. I duel with a fairy deck; I enjoy fishing and chilling on the weekends. I come from the Philippines…and that about wraps it up," Jayde explained, slowly.

"Wow." Jasmine stated, making herself comfortable in one of Chazz's squishy chairs on the floor.

"Well that's me." Jayde replied, modestly.

"Hey guys have you seen..." Atticus started to ask, but stopped when he saw Jayde, "Who's this, guys?"

"Atticus, this is Jayde. Jayde, this is Atticus, our old friend Alexis's older brother." Mindy said, sitting next to Jayde.

"Nice to meet you." Jayde muttered modestly.

"Same here," Atticus mumbled, feeling lovestruck.

"I don't think I've seen Atticus so lovestruck over a girl." Jaden whispered, giggling with Mindy.

"We'll introduce you to Syrus and Hassleberry once they get back." Jasmine explained, looking at the time.

"It's time for dinner, come on," Mindy said, taking her to the Slifer Red cafeteria, "Then later we all usually go down to the beach and talk."

"Okay, sure!" Jayde agreed, walking with them to dinner.

* * *

While Syrus looked at him watched, he gasped at the time on his cell phone clock. He and Hassleberry were in the middle of sorting out their decks in case they were to duel the next day. 

"Oh man, Hassleberry, it's almost dinner time!" Syrus shouted, scurrying around for his shoes.

"Calm down soldier; I'm sure Ms.Dorothy will save us some food. Wait a minute it's only 4:50, dinner isn't done for another 25 minutes." Hassleberry told him, watching Syrus run around the courtyard trying to find his shoes.

"Stupid bullies! Always hiding my shoes on purpose!" Syrus mumbled, emptying them of grass that was stuffed inside them.

"Come on soldier, let's head back to quarters." Hassleberry said, gathering up the rest of his cards.

"There's no time to go slow, let's go!" Syrus shouted, hopping up and down.

"We have time! Darn it now; hush!" Hassleberry screamed, making Syrus jump.

"Well, you don't have to yell." Syrus muttered, walking behind Hassleberry.

* * *

"Oh my God, Alexis, how long does it take to for you to shower?" Chazz shouted, gripping his hair. 

"All right I'm done; shut your mouth already!" Alexis shouted, cutting the shower off, "A woman can't even pamper herself without someone bothering the hell out of her!"

"Well, if women didn't take so much time getting ready for the little things, men wouldn't have to go nuts for hours at a time." Chazz replied, texting people.

"Well, now I'm ready so let's go!" Alexis exclaimed, leaving Chazz behind.

"Hey, wait up. Man, women these days!" he muttered, catching up to her.

* * *

"Our cook Ms.Dorothy is really nice, and her cooking is really good," Jasmine explained, waiting in line with her tray. 

"Hello girls! Oh, you must be Jayde," Ms. Dorothy said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you," Jayde said, as she received her food, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ms.Dorothy replied, giving more food the rest of the students.

"Wow you were right, her cooking is good," Jayde said, taking another bite of deep fried shrimp.

"Yeah, be happy Jaden hasn't eaten it all yet," Syrus told her, sitting next to Hassleberry, " By the way, I'm Syrus."

"Oh yeah, I'm Hassleberry." he said, shaking her hand.

"Jayde, nice to meet you both." she said, shaking his hand, "Well I have to go finish unpacking."

"See you in a bit." Mindy said, waving, "So how do you guys like her?"

"She's cool. She has lots of personality," Syrus said, chowing on his shrimp.

"Yeah, she's really cool!" Jaden added, joining the gang along with Atticus.

"What do you think Atticus? Atticus?" Jasmine asked, while he was staring at Jayde walking back to the Slifer Red dorm.

"ATTICUS!" Mindy shouted, making him jump.

"Huh?" Atticus muttered, trying not to fall out his seat, "Oh yeah...she's ummm great! Spectacular!"

"Atticus has a girlfriend!" Syrus pestered, teasingly.

"What? That's nonsense!" Atticus fibbed, faking a laugh.

"JADEN!" a familiar voice shouted, making Jaden sink in his chair from embarrassment.

"And you wanna talk about me." Atticus whispered to Syrus.

"Hi Jaden! Did you miss me?" Blair asked, messing with his hair.

"Of course I did." Jaden replied, faking a grinning.

"Hey, guys!" Blair announced, hugging Jaden.

"Hi Blair." everyone muttered, continuing to eat.

"Oh yeah, I met that Jayde girl on my way here. She's really great, she stood up to these Society of Light guys for me." Blair told Jaden, sitting next to Jayde.

"Jayde is so nice," Jasmine said, nodding with Mindy.

* * *

A little after Jayde was finished with her dinner, she took a walk around campus. She was thinking about Chazz and about her parents. 

_I'm so tired of being lonely, I just don't want Chazz to leave me like my parents did_, Jayde thought, letting tears stream down from her emerald eyes remembering the day her parents didn't come back...

_She stood at the waiting area, waiting for them to come back. They were scheduled to land at noon, and it had been one minute until she would see them come back._

_"They'll be here in a minute Chazz! I'm so happy!" 6 year old Jayde said, holding her best friend's hand._

_"I'm just happy that you're happy!" Chazz told her, smiling at his friend. _

_An hour had passed, but she still waited for them to return. Another hour and a half passed...still she didn't see them._

_"Where are they? I hope they're all right." Jayde muttered, getting worried. _

_"Come on Jayde honey, we have to go back to our house for a while." Mrs.Princeton said, grabbing her hand_

Where are they? _was all she thought of from that day on._

_I only knew them for 6 years. I feel like I've never met them. it was so long ago the last time I saw them, _Jayde thought, sitting on a bench. A few seconds later, Chazz saw her after he took his daily after dinner walk.

_It must be my imagination_, he thought, walking towards the bench, "Jayde?"

"Chazz," Jayde gasped, running towards him with a hug. He affectionately hugged her back, smelling her scent for the first time since prep school.

"I've missed you!" Chazz exclaimed, looking into her deep emerald eyes.

"I've missed you too. I just transferred here because I remember how we promised each other we'd be at the same school for my senior year." Jayde chirped cheerfully, moving her short black locks away from her face.

"Yeah I remember." he told her, while they walked for a bit, "So how's life?"

"It's pleasant." Jayde responded, looking at the sunset.

"I heard you invested in your fortune and house a few years back." Chazz muttered, stopping at the Slifer Red dorm.

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry we didn't have time to catch up much, I promised the gang that I'd go with them to the beach." Jayde said, watching the gang walk out of the Slifer dining hall.

"I see you hang with them," he mumbled, trying not to let her hear him.

"Huh? You say something?" Jayde asked, turning to him.

"Oh there you are I've been looking all over...who is this Chazz?" Alexis asked, stopping in front of Jayde.

"Oh Alexis...this is my childhood friend Jayde. Jayde this is Alexis." Chazz replied, looking from Alexis to Jayde.

"Oh, very pleasant to meet you. Jaden told me a lot about you," Jayde chirped, shaking her hand.

"Did he now?" Alexis asked, trying not to let the sarcasm slip.

"Yeah, a lot," Jayde answered, watching the gang come up behind her, "Chazz why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"E-Excuse me?" Alexis gasped, as if she were insulted, "Jayde honey, Chazz and I are not dating."

"Yeah she's right." Chazz replied, sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." Jayde apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault; you were clueless...I mean confused," Alexis stammered, after Chazz grabbed her butt.

"Oh hey, Chazz, hey Alexis…when did you two get here?" Jaden asked, looking at the both of them.

"We were just leaving you dorks! Bye!" Chazz responded rudely. All they did was watch him and Alexis walked off together.

* * *

"How come he was mean to you guys and not me?" Jayde asked, as she and the gang sat in a circle on the sandy beach. 

"It's because Chazz's respect for people is at a very low level. It's in his nature to be cranky," Atticus replied, listening to the waves beat against the rocks, "I should have gone surfing today."

"Finally, someone who surfs." Jayde said, turning to Atticus.

"You surf too? Man, it's not everyday you meet a dudette who surfs!" Atticus exclaimed, grinning.

"Maybe you can show off your moves to her one day." Syrus joked, while he and Hassleberry into hysterics.

"You know what, Syrus, shut up!" Atticus shouted, balling his fist.

"Really, tomorrow you can show me your moves." Jayde replied, winking at him.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday so why don't we all spend the day at the beach? We can all get to know each other better." Mindy suggested, while everyone turned to her.

"Yeah that would be sweet!" Jaden agreed, grinning.

"We can spend more time together, Jaden," Blair added, stroking his cheek.

"Ummm...sure." Jaden mumbled, feeling squeamish again.

"So it's a deal, tomorrow we'll eat breakfast and meet here at 10." Jasmine said, as they all got up to walk back before campus security came.

"Yeah, let's hurry so we don't get caught by security." Hassleberry whispered, just in case security was already out there.

* * *

**Well that wraps up chapter 1. Chapter 2 is more about Chazz, Alexis, and Jayde conflict. Alexis begins to dislike Jayde but why? Does Chazz know about what really happened to her parents? If he does, will he tell her? R&R plz!**

**Cherriez**


	2. J is for Jealousy

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks to Chazzyluvergurl for helping me with this fic! ily!**

**Chazzyluvergurl**

**WhiteAsukalover**

**Thanks 4 the reviews! You 2 are the best friends ever!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: J is for Jealousy!**

Bastion was in his room for the night, sorting through the homework he hadn't gotten to since he lost to Chazz a few days ago. He was getting confused since he didn't remember what homework he had to do.

"Was it Duel History I forgot or was it something else?" Bastion muttered, looking through his book bag.

"What are you doing?" Chazz asked, walking through the door without knocking.

"Are you blind? There's a sign on the door that says 'Please knock'." Bastion shouted, continuing to sort through his bag.

"Well excuse me. I just came in to check on you." Chazz said, standing near Alexis.

"If you don't mind me asking, Alexis, do you always have to follow Chazz wherever he goes? It's rather cumbersome." Bastion muttered, putting his bag underneath his bed.

"What does that mean?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"It means it's annoying, Lex," Chazz replied, turning to the door, "Let's go." As both Chazz and Alexis walked down the hall, she decided to break the silence with a question she was dying to ask him.

"Do you and Jayde have a history?" Alexis asked, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"What? Yeah we have history, we're friends." Chazz explained, not understanding her question.

"No I mean _history_." Alexis replied, putting emphasis on history.

"Oh my God, Lexi; Are you jealous of Jayde?" Chazz gasped, at the moment understanding what she meant, "You think we've dated?"

"Well...it kind of seems that way. And no...I'm not jealous of _her_." Alexis stammered sourly.

"The first step is denial, Lex. You'll get over it." Chazz replied, opening the door to his room.

"Good night, Chazz." Alexis muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Come on, Jayde don't tell me you're that oblivious?" Mindy said, closing the door so the boys wouldn't hear them in Chazz's old room.

"Oblivious to what?" Jayde asked, sitting cross-legged on the king sized mattress.

"Uh…Atticus was, like, totally flirting with you, honey." Jasmine told her, smirking with Mindy.

"Okay, if this about the surfing thing, that's not flirting it was just idol chit chat!" Jayde exclaimed, feeling bashful about the situation.

"You don't have to be so modest about it. Atticus loves girls with a bubbly personality." Mindy smirked, giggling with Jasmine.

"Okay you guys, you came here to look at jewelry and clothes. So let's do that." Jayde suggested, pulling out a huge rectangular, suede box. Once Jasmine opened it, she saw nothing but expensive jewels.

"Wow, this must've costed you a fortune for all these," Mindy said, picking up an aquamarine colored necklace.

"No, that one is off limits." Jayde mentioned, taking the necklace from Mindy's hands.

"What's wrong Jayde?" Jasmine asked, watching her friend start to cry.

"I'm sorry guys but this is my mother's necklace. It means a lot to me, it's the last memory I have of her." Jayde cried, holding the necklace to her heart.

"Oh my God…I'm so sorry Jayde. I had no idea," Mindy replied, holding her friend in a tight embrace.

"It's okay. I don't really mention my parents to anyone." Jayde mumbled, continuing to look at clothes and jewelry with her friends, "Here, Mindy, you might like this top."

"Oh my God; I totally love it and the color." Mindy gasped, looking at the rosemary colored blouse.

"Do you have any old bathing suits for tomorrow? I want to look hot for the guys." Jasmine told her, brushing her hair.

"Here, you might not like it though." Jayde replied, tossing her a hot pink and black two piece.

"I just adore your style. You wear something that someone would never wear and then put it together with something cool. That makes it totally worth wearing." Jasmine explained, keeping the two piece.

"Now this is how you listen in on girl talk, men." Atticus told the guys, gluing his ear to the door.

"Why are they talking about swim suits and cute guys?" Syrus asked, using a tin can to hear them better.

"It's a girl thing, private." Hassleberry whispered, while Syrus let him take a turn with the tin can.

"Hey, whatcha guys listening to?" Blair asked, standing next to Atticus.

"Ssssshhh!" the boys whispered, shooing Blair away.

"Fine, be that way." Blair whispered, walking away.

"Well, excuse us, but we're listening to a juicy girl talk conversation before you came along." Jaden said, before she went into the other room.

"Oh, shit, they're coming. Run!" Atticus exclaimed, running after Blair.

"Hey wait up!", Syrus shouted, as he fell through the door after Jasmine opened it.

"Real mature guys. Listening in on a girls' conversation," Mindy told Syrus, shaking her head. Syrus just blushed.

"Don't worry girls. It's a guy thing!" Jayde said, smiling.

* * *

"Attention students! QUIET DOWN!" Dr. Crowler shouted, as every student turned to him, "Thank you. I'd like to announce that you'll all have a familiar face around for the semester. Zane Truesdale will be a student teacher for Dueling 101 for all freshmen."

Once Crowler announced Zane's name, all the fan girls started screaming and shrieking because he was there. Some people shouted 'I love you Zane' and 'Marry me Zane!'

"Now, that, Jayde, is one superior hottie!" Mindy whispered hoarsely, "God he's turning me on right now!"

"Now, Mindy, no hornyness right now. We're in class," Jasmine told her, grimacing over her and her actions.

"There will be no rising testosterone levels today." Jayde pestered, laughing with Jasmine.

"Can you dorks keep it down." Alexis said sourly, "Some of us are trying to pay attention."

"Can you be a little less rude please?" Jayde asked, turning around from staring at Alexis. In a few seconds some Society of Light guys were oohing and ahhing at what Jayde had said to Alexis.

"Well I wouldn't have to be so rude if you weren't so irritating!" Alexis shouted coldly.

"You don't even know her so why don't you just back off!" Jasmine countered back at her friend.

"Whatever, dorks." Alexis muttered, crossing her arms.

"Well, whatever, so why don't you shut up and take your damn midol!" Jayde shouted, covering her mouth, "Oh my God…I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that."

After another second passed by, everyone busted into laughter. Chazz pulled Alexis by her arm and out into the hallway while everyone was laughing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Chazz asked, furious about the commotion that had gone on in class.

"It's that Jayde girl, that's what's wrong! She's such a fucking brat!" Alexis told him, clutching her skirt.

"If you would have just left her alone, she wouldn't have snapped at you like that. She has a very _very_ short-temper and when she's mad she's quick to snap at people, like you just observed." Chazz explained, sighing with anger.

In a matter of seconds, Alexis pulled him by his collar and kissed him. He was surprisingly shocked, but then held her by her waist. After a while, she pushed him away.

"I'm so so sorry. I have t-to g-g-go!" Alexis stammered, going back to class.

_What was that about?_ he thought, going back to his dorm.

* * *

"Yes! Finally time to get to the beach!" Syrus screamed, racing Hassleberry towards the beach.

"Thanks for the bikini Jayde." Jasmine said, adjusting her top.

"Make sure it doesn't fall off!" Mindy mumbled, snickering with Jayde.

"I heard that!" Jasmine growled, clutching her fist

"Just kidding, Jazz! It's time to mingle!" Mindy announced, while they left Jayde with her surfboard.

"I guess it's just me and the waves." Jayde muttered, starting to wax her board.

"You're not gonna stand me up are you?" Atticus asked, giving off his radiant smile while he shoved the end of his board into the sand.

"I didn't know this was a date, but okay." Jayde replied, running towards the water with her board.

"Hey, Hassleberry, look at Atticus getting his surf on!" Syrus pestered, giggling while he was building a sandcastle.

"Uh-oh look who just bombed their way in," Hassleberry whispered, looking at Chazz and some Society of Light friends of his coming towards the beach.

"Awww man, what are they doing here? They are totally blocking the sun for my tan!" Mindy whined, taking her sunglasses off.

"And they are totally not any type of man candy at all!" Jasmine replied, sitting up on her towel, "Sssh, here comes Alexis, I hope she doesn't insult us again. We're all supposed to be friends!"

"It's not really her, Jazz; she's been brainwashed remember? Oooh look at Atticus teaching Jayde moves." Mindy whispered, picking up a magazine.

"Hey, Chazz, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked, shaking his head free of water.

"Ack! You're splashing me slacker!" Chazz said, putting up his beach umbrella, "Anyway, we're here because we want to. Not that it's any of your business."

"Chill, bro, I was just asking; yeesh!" Jaden told him, leaving with his beach ball.

"Hey, Alexis, isn't that Atticus and that Jayde girl?" one of Alexis' groupies, Jane, asked, looking over at them surfing.

"Yeah it is. So what?" Alexis said, laying out her towel.

"Well, you don't think that they're dating do you?" another girl named Taylor asked, setting down their white picnic basket.

"I don't even wanna know. I just want to have a fun-filled day at the beach without mentioning her," Alexis replied, lying across her towel with a book.

"Hey, Alexis, wanna get some ice cream? My treat!" Chazz asked, blocking her sunlight.

"Yeah sure." she told him, getting up. As they walked to the ice cream stand, Chazz was trying not to get a nosebleed over Alexis's swim suit.

"So I was wondering; why did you kiss me yesterday during class?" Chazz asked, after they got their ice cream.

"Well, I don't really know; it was just sort of unexpected. I'm really sorry though, I'm just not ready for a relationship." Alexis told him, looking over at the waves, "I hope you're not mad at me."

"No not at all. It's fine, I understand." Chazz said, going back over to his friends.

After a while, he began to watch people swimming and having fun. He saw Jayde and Atticus surfing together; some part of him was jealous; however, he had yet to understand his jealousy.

_Why does part of me feel jealous of him?_ he thought, watching Atticus and Jayde play fight.

"Stop it Atticus." Jayde shouted, as she was being tickled.

* * *

As the sun set beyond the horizon, Chazz still stood there...thinking about Jayde and the day her parents didn't come back.

_She stood at the waiting area, waiting for them to come back. They were scheduled to land at noon, and it would be one minute until she would see them come back._

_"They'll be here in a minute Chazz! I'm so happy!" 6 year old Jayde said, holding her best friend's hand._

_"I'm just happy that you're happy!" Chazz told her, smiling at his friend. _

_An hour had passed, and she was still waiting for them to return. Another hour and a half passed...still she didn't see them._

_"Where are they? I hope they're all right." Jayde muttered, getting worried. Chazz was getting worried as well, he knew that her parents wouldn't ever delay a moment to see their child. Something was up._

_"We can't tell her that her parents were killed. She's too young to understand and she couldn't take it." Mrs. Princeton said, standing along side her husband._

_"Well, that's all the news we could get on the child's parents. I'm sorry." the security guard told her, walking away._

_"What are we going to do, honey?" Mrs. Princeton asked, looking for support from her husband._

_"I don't know sweetheart, we might have to just keep her." Mr. Princeton replied, looking at poor Jayde's face._

_"Come on Jayde honey, we have to go back to our house for a while." Mrs.Princeton said, grabbing her hand, "Come, Chazz."_

_He wondered the same thing..._where were they?

_I can't tell her that her parents haven't disappeared or that they really died, she's too sensitive about it and she'll be so heartbroken_, he thought, looking at how much fun she was having with Jaden and the gang. He then decided to head back to his dorm for the evening.

* * *

Two days later was a big discussion of midterms. Everyone in Duel Academy tried to get the library reserved for study hours after classes.

"So the way midterms work is that most of them are written." Mindy told Jayde, looking at her nails.

"But they're really difficult." Jasmine chimmed in, smiling.

"Please don't tell me that you dorks are explaining midterms to her?" Alexis asked, adding a hint of sarcasm.

"Look Alexis, just because you're in the Society of Light doesn't mean you can go around telling everyone what to do." Jasmine said, clutching her fist.

"Well, if that's what you think, I really don't care." Alexis replied, continuing to walk when she heard something splat against her back. Jasmine had thrown a piece of cake that had pink frosting at her white uniform.

"You know what, I've put up with a lot of shit from you and now, I've had enough." Jasmine growled, as though she were about to stab Alexis.

"She's gonna blow." Chazz whispered to Bastion, ducking underneath the lunch table.

"I dropped my fork." Bastion said, following Chazz.

"Euuh get out of here, I'm not a homo!" Chazz exclaimed, pushing Bastion out from under the table.

"TAKE THIS YOU SORRY BITCH!" Alexis screamed, throwing tomato soup right in her face. Both Alexis and Jasmine broke in an all out food fight against each other. They kept pushing and grabbing each other. Once Jasmine got her near the lunch line, she tackled Alexis into a huge cake that the kitchen staff had made in honor of Zane coming back to Duel Academy. Dr. Crowler was about to show Zane when he saw Alexis and Jasmine rolling around in the flattened cake. Zane was trying not to crack up

"What in all of society are you two doing? You ruined the cake!" Dr. Crowler cried, trying to break them up but had no luck. Once Atticus and Chazz both saw what happened they broke them apart.

"Jasmine, what the hell are you doing?" Atticus asked, while he struggled to pull her off Alexis.

"Alexis stop it!" Chazz cried, finally pulling her off of Jasmine, "Damnit now I got cake on me!"

"Both of you in my office NOW!" Chancellor Sheperd shouted, watching Jasmine be the first one to walk towards the exit, "You too Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Princeton."

Chazz and Atticus exchanged the same look, but did what they were told.

Once Chancellor Sheperd got done talking with Jasmine and Alexis, they both walked out with the same pissed off expression on their faces.

"What's your punishment?" Atticus asked, rushing after Jasmine.

"If I don't do 15 hours of community service by next Friday, I'll fail the semester thanks to your sister!" Jasmine said, opening the door to their dorm.

"Well, that's not bad; I'll help you if you want." Atticus told her, flashing another famous smile at her.

"Thanks, but I got it, Atticus." Jasmine murmured, going to her room.

_I hope_, he thought, heading to bed.

* * *

Chazz stayed up that night thinking about two very important women in his life. One, he'd known since he was a child, and the other he'd loved but simultaneously been rejected by her.

_Man I don't know what to do... I love Alexis but then she doesn't love me...but then I think I'm in love with Jayde...MAN RELATIONSHIPS ARE COMPLICATED! _he thought, throwing himself on his bed.

_Don't worry boss, go with Jayde...she's prettier, Ojama Yellow told him, wiggling his butt._

_No boss, go with Alexis, she has the bigger bust! Ojama Black exclaimed, popping out after Ojama Yellow._

_No Jayde! Ojama Yellow yelled, balling his fist at his brother._

_No Alexis! Ojama Black screamed, growling at his brother._

"WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU GO AWAY BEFORE I KNOCK YOU BOTH INTO NEXT YEAR!" Chazz shouted, trying to swat away the annoying spirits, "I'm going for a walk!"

* * *

At about 10:30 that night, Jayde stayed up studying for her Duel History exam for the following Thursday. She was writing down some extra notes when she felt her phone vibrate next to her leg.

_Who is texting me this late? _she thought, opening the message.

_I'm outside your dorm,_

_The Chazz_

_Why must he speak in third person? I swear this boy gets crazier by the minute_, she thought, going outside.

"Hey." he muttered, making her jump.

"God, Chazz, don't do that!" she told him, hitting his arm, "Why are you here?" For a moment, he didn't say anything.

"What's urgent? It's kind of late." Jayde told him, leaning against the wall.

"Well...ummmm...," he stammered, looking down at his feet.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for him to respond. His response was not verbal, it was physical. He bent down and kissed her, not realizing how Jayde was in a great deal of shock; she only kissed him back.

They made out passionately for several moments, then feeling hot, pulled slightly away. Chazz kept his mouth close to hers, trembling violently as he held her.

"Jayde…I..."

"You what?" She breathed softly.

When he didn't respond, she leaned forward and dared to slightly brush her lips to his. She wanted to show him that it was all right to confide in her. A gentle blush graced his cheeks as he stared down at her.

"You can trust me," She told him.

"I know…but can you trust me?" A smirk crept across his face ever so slightly.

Slowly, a grin came to her own face and she nodded. "Of course I do. I've always trusted you…even from when we were kids. You were always there for me."

Chazz nuzzled her neck and nipped at it. She let out a yip. Quickly, he slapped a hand over her mouth and quieted her. Before she had time to protest, he leaned her down onto the bed and began to kiss her again. Stress and sleep deprivation overcame their senses, as well as strong hormonal urges.

"Chazz, I'm not sure if…"

"It's all right, trust me."

"But, what if…I get pregnant?"

"Already thought of that." Chazz smirked and pulled out a condom.

Jayde's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You mean you were planning this from the start?"

"Well, I, er…you always should be prepared…"

"Oh, Chazz," She sighed, shaking her head.

"What, does that mean you're not going to let me?"

She paused for a moment, then her eyes danced playfully. In response, she pulled his head down, causing their lips to collide once more. His lips massaged hers as he ran his hands over her already heated body.

"Aw, come on, please," He begged her, his eyes sorrowful, "I really need you right now. I really need you to feel the same way I do."

"What do you mean?" She gulped, though she figured she knew what he meant.

"I don't really understand it myself. You see…I've loved Alexis for a long time. But lately…I've felt as though I love you too. How can I love you both?"

Jayde bit her lip. "I don't know, Chazz," She murmured softly, stroking his hair, "But…if you want to know the truth, I do like you a lot too."

"So…would you be willing?" His eyes pleaded with her, then he kissed her softly again, "Because I honestly cannot control myself anymore."

Jayde shivered as he touched her gently. Finally, she nodded. "I don't think I can hold back either."

She knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do; however, she was so tired and stressed from studying. Perhaps it wouldn't be wrong to have some fun. Besides, after all the painful flashbacks she'd been having, this would be a welcome distraction.

Chazz pulled his clothes off quickly, then put the condom on. Shyly, Jayde began to peel off her clothes.

"Need some help?" Chazz teased, winking at her.

Blushing, she shook her head and finished removing her clothing. They slipped beneath the sheets and wrapped their arms around each other. Chazz began to kiss her over and over again, making her feel hotter and hotter. Slowly, he pushed his tongue past her lips and explored her mouth, inviting her to do the same. She only obliged to his wishes.

Chazz's hands ran over her body, discovering every inch of it that had been previously untouched. She jolted, reacting strongly to the sensation of his hands on her bare skin. Finally, she could stand it no longer. Rolling onto her back, she pulled him with her. Pink flushed her cheeks as she realized how bold she was getting. However, she could not help herself.

Neither spoke a word. The agreement was understood, and he lowered his body onto hers. She gasped as he began to enter her. Tears stung her eyes. However, she only clawed at his skin and kept her mouth shut. She would allow him to carry on.

Chazz slowly began to plant kisses up and down her neck. Gradually, the pain subsided to a dull ache, and she began to rather enjoy herself. She tried to give him as much of a good time as he was giving her.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips to hers again, causing her to shiver. His tongue grazed her lips, asking permission to enter again. She parted them, and let her tongue slide over his as she entered his mouth as well.

Gently, she ran her hands over his back. Who would have thought that they would be doing this? Sure, she had known him for a long time, but…this was insane. Why was she even letting him? Could it be that she really did love him?

Chazz rolled slowly onto his back, allowing Jayde to be on top. She blushed, unsure of what to do. He, as well, seemed greatly uncertain, even though they'd been at it for several minutes. Every now and then, he'd mutter an apology, as though he were hurting her. But, no, he was far from it.

Jayde placed her hand behind Chazz's head and lifted it up. She kissed his gently, then again deeply and passionately. His arms embraced her tighter as he held her to his rapidly beating heart. She, as well, held him just as tightly, her hands drifting up into his ebony spikes and stroking them gently. Their kisses went back to being soft and gentle, their lips barely grazed. Savoring the sweet taste of his mouth, she ran her hands over his face down to his chest, then pressed her lips down to his jaw, then his neck. He moaned softly as she bit his neck gently.

Panting, she broke the kiss to stare into his eyes. He pulled her back down for one more kiss, then placed his chin on top of her head. Burying her nose in his neck, she sighed heavily and clung tighter to him. Indeed, despite her former beliefs, she had discovered that it was better than she'd thought.

Chazz gently rolled her on her back once more, and quickened the pace. She gasped as he went faster, causing her pleasure like she'd never thought she'd experience. Her nails dug deeper into his skin, until she left red marks across his back.

Just as she thought she would truly die from the pleasure he was giving her, she reached her climax. Chazz breathed sharply as he reached his a moment later, then lay still on her body for a moment, to catch his breath. Afterwards, they both fell asleep.

The digital clock read 4:30 am. Jayde opened her eyes from feeling her phone vibrate under her pillow, she quickly gasped at what time it was.

"Chazz...Chazz...Chazz you gotta wake up!" Jayde whispered, nervously shaking him.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked, sitting up.

"It's 4:30 a.m., you have to leave before the gang wakes up!" Jayde exclaimed, holding the sheets up to her chest.

"What? 4:30, aww shit!" Chazz whispered, and flew out of her bed, "When did you get up?"

"The alarm on my phone went off; thank god it was on vibrate." Jayde told him, putting her pajamas back on.

"See you...whenever." Chazz muttered, pecking her cheek and leaving. Jayde quickly used the last half hour to sleep until the gang woke up.

_I hope he didn't make too much noise_, she thought nervously closing her eyes.

* * *

"Ah! Time for breakfast." Syrus yawned, stretching his arms.

"Wonder what today's special is?" Hassleberry asked, just getting out of the shower.

"Wow, it's about time you take a shower." Syrus pestered, laughing at his own joke.

"You know what you little brat." Hassleberry growled, clutching his fist.

"Hey, guys, someone go wake up Jayde." Jaden told them, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"I will." Jasmine replied, going into her room. On her way in, she found a white wrist band that said 'Support kids with Cancer.'

_I wonder who this belongs to_, she thought, holding onto it, "Jayde, honey, wake up."

"Uggh, what time is it?" Jayde asked, reminising about what happened last night.

"It's 5:30, you have plenty of time. I was wondering, do you know who's wristband this is?" Jasmine asked, showing her Chazz's support band.

"Oh, ummm, that's mine." Jayde mumbled, taking Chazz's wristband back, "Well I gotta run."

_She's up to something, and I'm gonna find out what_, Jasmine thought, leaving for class.

**Well that was dramatic, the next chapter is all about midterms and some Alexis x Chazz romance. R&R plz.**

**Cherriez**


	3. Dropping the Bomb

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews!! Big thankies to Chazzyluvergurl for helping with this fic!!!**

**WhiteAsukalover**

**Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna**

**Things before this chapter:**

**My apologies to Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna because she asked so nicely if I could include more Bastion, but I planned on putting him in chapter 4. I'm soooo sorry!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO YGO OR YGO GX!! I JUST OWN THE PLOT OF THIS FIC!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Dropping the Bomb**

It was the day was the day of midterms for Jaden and company. Everyone except Jaden had spent the past few weeks studying so that they wouldn't have so much pressure about the exams.

"Nothing starts the day off best than a good breakfast. It'll help me do better on the test," Jaden announced, scarfing down his food.

"Wow, Jay, you mean that we have four tests?" Syrus questioned, sipping his orange juice.

"Syrus is right, Jaden. I mean, you haven't studied for 3 weeks." Mindy pointed out, feeling concerned.

"Are you sure that you're ready? I heard exams are pretty hard this year," Jasmine added, nodding in agreement with Mindy.

"Aww, no worries guys, as long as I pass with a C, I think I'll be all right." Jaden replied, ashis optimism kicked in.

"I don't know about that, Jaden. Some teachers are really tightening up the curriculum, especially for you 2nd years." Atticus added, sitting down next to Hassleberry.

"Don't worry guys. If Jaden thinks he'll pass, let's hope the best for him." Jayde said, cheering Jaden up.

"Thanks, Jayde. How come you got up so late?" Jaden asked, noticing Jayde yawn frequently, "I know you were up studying but you said that you were only studying until 10: 30."

"Yeah he's right; you didn't get to bed until at least past midnight." Hassleberry added, chowing on his shrimp.

Jayde tensed up a little bit before she answered. "Well, I kind of got ahead of the time while I was studying." she replied, hoping they wouldn't figure out that Chazz had been with her the night before.

"Well as long as you're okay." Jasmine muttered, trying to figure out why she had been up so late the previous evening. So far, she only found one piece of evidence and that was Chazz's white wristband.

"I'm going to get a head start to class. I have some last minute questions for Crowler." Jayde chirped, running along.

_I think there was a little more to last night than meets the eye_, Jasmine thought, watching her friend run off.

* * *

Alexis spent her first few hours after waking upstudying. For the past few weeks, she noticed that she hadn't contributed much to the Society because she had been studying so much.

_Okay, the idea behind Ancient Dueling History...ummmm what was it again?_ she thought, playing with her reading glasses when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mornin'." Chazz chirped, letting himself in, "Still at it?"

"Yeah, look I'm sorry I haven't contributed much to the Society." Alexis told him, holding his hands.

"Why haven't you? If you don't mind me asking." Chazz muttered, not understanding why.

"Well, even though I'm passing my other classes...I have a D in Duel History class," Alexis explained, feeling ashamed, "Ever since teachers told us about midterms I've started studying since then."

"Why didn't you tell me? I have a solid A in that class; I could have helped you study." Chazz gasped, trying not to laugh about it.

"Then why didn't you tell me you were passing?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because I didn't want you to throw a B.F." he mumbled, getting up to leave.

"Oh yeah, where were you last night?" Alexis questioned, watching him stop.

Chazz suddenly became stiff. "Uhhh, I was just roaming around campus." he lied, biting his bottom lip.

"And you didn't get caught by security?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Nope, I'm very swift." Chazz told her, grinning.

"Uh huh." Alexis muttered, going back to studying, "See you in a bit."

* * *

In the gang's first period, the exam was pretty straight forward. However, despite the fact that the exam was easy, Jaden still struggled with the questions.

_Okay...circle the answer that applies to this scenario: You direct attack someone with a monster on your side of the field. What possible traps could your opponent have that negates and destroys your monster? A) Negate Attack, B) Trap Hole C) Mirror Force, or D) all of the above,_ Jaden thought, looking at the question over and over, _What kind of question is this? It's obviously D._

Within the hour, Jayde was the first one finished with her exam. But she didn't want to seem like a goody-goody because she was done first.

_Well I don't care, just because I'm the first one done doesn't mean that I'm a goody-goody_, she thought, smiling to herself as she went up to the teacher's desk to hand in her exam. On her way back to her seat, she noticed some some Society of Light people staring at her.

_Sometimes, they are a bit intimidating when they stare but oh well_, she continued to think, sitting down next to Atticus.

As for Syrus and Hassleberry, they had a different class than the rest of the gang. Unfortunately, they were taking Crowler's exam first, which for them wasn't too pleasant. So far he had torn up four girls' tests because they had been cheating.

"I hope this is an example for the rest of you to not cheat!" Crowler exclaimed, sitting back at desk.

Last but not least, Mindy and Jasmine were both in the same first period as Chazz and Alexis. Since there were no open seats left for Mindy to sit since she was tardy to class, she ended up sitting next to Chazz. But that didn't stop Mindy from focusing on the exam.

_Okay, Mindy, focus. Don't let the temptation of cutting Chazz's head off let you get off the subject of taking this test_, she thought, having a tight grip on her pencil. Jasmine, however, was thinking too much about Jayde to focus on her exam.

_It just doesn't add up. No one in their right mind would stay up past midnight studying for a test. I did hear some noise last night, but it could have been Atticus talking in his sleep_, she thought, while trying to focus on her exam, _Unless...

* * *

_

After the first 3 periods were over, it was time for the gang to redeem themselves with a little bite to eat. Students were talking to each other about how they thought they scored on their exams.

"I think I passed all my exams so far. I have to admit that Crowler's exam was a bit difficult." Jayde explained, yawning for the 10th time that day.

"Me too, except I might have failed Crowler's." Mindy said, sipping on her little half pint of milk, "Where's Jasmine?"

"I don't know, she was here before you and Jayde came out of the lunch line." Atticus told her, looking around.

Instead of chilling and eating lunch with her friends, Jasmine spent 15 minutes looking through Chazz's pad/ Jayde's room.

_I know something went down with Jayde, I just know it_, she thought, hearing someone come through the door. Unexpectedly, it was Alexis.

"What do you want? Don't you spend your lunchtime with the _Society_?" Jasmine asked, mocking Alexis.

"Look I didn't come here to fight. I'm doing the same thing your doing." Alexis replied, calmly.

"Wait, what happened?" Jasmine asked, not understanding what Alexis meant.

"Chazz was gone last night and didn't get back to our dorm until 4:30 this morning. He said that he took a walk but I don't believe he'd walk around for four and a half hours." Alexis explained, sitting down in a chair.

"You don't think that...Chazz was here do you?" Jasmine questioned, getting nervous.

"Does this give you enough evidence he was?" Alexis asked, showing Jasmine something that was in Jayde's garbage can, "I don't think that Jayde keeps rubbers."

"Oh...my...god. Jayde and Chazz did it...in here," Jasmine mumbled, still in shock, "THAT'S JUST GROSS!"

"Okay look, Jasmine. Even though we're still in an argument, let's agree not to tell anyone about this." Alexis explained, feeling shocked.

"Okay deal. But I still don't trust you like I used to, some part of me just respects you." Jasmine replied, crossing her arms.

"Like so, I don't trust people who aren't in the Society. Good day, Jasmine." Alexis concluded, leaving the Slifer Red dorm.

* * *

As time passed on, midterms were finally over. The gang had decided to have dinner in their dorm room.

"I don't know if I did good on Crowler's exam. But I bet Jayde passed her finals." Atticus told them, breaking the silence.

"How sweet of you, Atticus." Syrus pestered, laughing with Jaden.

"Shut up, Syrus." Atticus muttered, balling his fist again. A few minutes later, Jasmine showed up late.

"Where were you?" Mindy asked, while Jasmine whispered something to her, "She what?"

"What happened, did I miss something?" Atticus asked, turning to Mindy.

"Nothing," she lied, pulling Jasmine outside, "She did it with Chazz? Last night?"

"Yeah that's why she was up pass midnight. They were in her room doing the chiddy-chiddy bang-bang." Jasmine whispered, quieting Mindy.

"But I thought she and Atticus were gonna go out. They would have made such a cute couple too." Mindy muttered, looking at Jasmine with disappointment.

"I know but I don't want to say anything to her about it." Jasmine said, going back inside.

"Aww, I hope I don't fail." Syrus whined, biting his fingernails.

"Trust me, Sy, you'll pass all your finals, I know it." Jaden told him, while they both finished their meal.

* * *

After his dinner, Chazz went back to the White dorm but for some reason Alexis was sitting in a chair like he did something wrong.

"I know what you did last evening, Chazz." Alexis told him, petting Sartorius' white cat Precious.

"What? I said I was walking!" Chazz lied, twitching his eyes.

"I don't believe you. I mean...with your childhood friend? I didn't think you would be that desperate." Alexis replied, letting Precious run back upstairs to Sartorius.

"So what, why do you care? It's not like your my girlfriend." Chazz muttered, understanding why she was mad, "Oh my god, after all this time...you..."

"Yeah Chazz, I like you. It's just after I kissed you in the hall, I felt like we had a spark," Alexis replied, messing with her fingers.

"I like you too, Lex but you just never acted like you liked me at all. You really hurt me." Chazz told her, sitting down, "I don't want to seem like a pimp or anything but I only slept with Jayde because I thought then that I really loved her. But now you're springing this on me last minute."

"If you want Jayde then I totally understand, I'm not worth being with anybody. I've been alone for so long I don't know how to be with anybody." Alexis whimpered, wiping a tear from her eye. After his little chat with Alexis, Chazz went up to his room planning to go on myspace for awhile but found a note under his laptop.

_Meet me at 8 p.m...don't be late._

_Jayde

* * *

_

Chazz took another walk, but this time it was a walk for talking most likely. He saw Jayde sitting on the bench in the courtyard looking sad.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, sitting on the bench next to her.

"Yeah. Look, about last night...I...," Jayde mumbled, folding her hands.

"You regret sleeping with me." Chazz muttered, feeling a bit disappointed, "I knew you'd say that."

"No it's just that...well I don't think you did it because you truly loved me." Jayde told him, quietly, "I know that you love Alexis, you just slept with me because you had no one else to turn to."

"So your not taking any responsibility for it?" he questioned, as though she were trying to say that she wasn't.

"No, it's my fault too because I thought I loved you too but I'm really in love with Atticus. Plus, I don't think of you as my boyfriend, we have more of a big sister, little brother relationship," Jayde told him, patting his shoulder, "I hope you understand, Chazz."

"Yeah, it's okay I understand." Chazz looked down, like a sad puppy.

"Come here." Jayde said, holding him, "We're still friends, it's not the end of the world."

"Okay, mom." Chazz teased, giggling.

"See ya tomorrow." Jayde replied, heading back to the Slifer Red dorms.

* * *

Before Atticus went to bed, Jayde stopped him so they could talk.

"Atticus, I need to ask you something." Jayde started, sitting on his mattress.

"Yeah, what's up?" Atticus asked, feeling nervous.

"Do you like me?" she asked, shutting her eyes.

"Well...honestly yeah. I know you slept with Chazz, Jayde." Atticus answered, holding her hand.

"Wait, how did you know that?" she questioned, confused to how anyone knew.

"Well for one thing, I found a rubber in your trashcan. Plus Jasmine and Mindy told me." Atticus answered, laying across his mattress they were sitting on.

"That's why Jasmine wasn't at lunch today." Jayde said, feeling embarassed.

"Don't worry, Jayde. As long as you don't have any STD's, we're cool." Atticus told her, pecking her cheek.

"Thanks, good night, Atticus." Jayde concluded, hugging him.

* * *

**Awwww, that's cute how Atticus forgave Jayde for sleeping with Chazz. I hope this chapter isn't bad. The next chapter is basically Jayde has had her witts end with Alexis in a heated catfight. Will the catfight turn into a arguement full of confessions? Does Jayde find out what really happened to her parents? R&R plz.**

**Cherriez**


	4. These Are my Confessions

**Hey srry for the late delay guys, doing some last minute touches!! Thanks 2 Chazzluvergurl for reviewing!! ily bby!**

**Things before this chapter:**

Oh yeah the Tallahasse part with Atticus attempting to fight Chazz is sort of random. I know im srry.

* * *

**Chapter 4: These are My Confessions**

"GUYS! GUYS! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Syrus shouted, running towards their dorm.

"What is it, Sy?" Jaden asked, sitting up from the ground.

"Sheperd is resigning as Headmaster." Syrus blurted, looking at the gang's faces.

"WHAT?" everyone else shouted, putting aside what they were doing.

"Resigning? How?" Mindy asked, still shocked at the word resign.

"And if he's resigning, who's the new Headmaster?" Jasmine asked, as her heart skipped a beat.

"Take a guess? Who else is trying to take over the world?" Syrus questioned them, putting his face in his hands.

"Sartorius, but why?" Jaden asked, sadly scratching his head.

"Why else, Jay? To try and make everyone 'see the light'," Atticus replied, rolling his eyes at the term 'see the light.'

"Let's go talk to the Sarge before he does something he'll regret." Hassleberry told them, while he took off running. Once they got to the main building, Atticus was the first to head to the door.

"Chancellor, please reconsider resigning." Atticus pleaded, rushing through the door to his office.

"Yeah if you resign, all of us are going to get forced into the Society of Light one way or another." Jasmine added, agreeing with Atticus.

"You resigning is just like saying they won, when they haven't. We can still fight!" Jaden exclaimed, feeling sadness towards the former headmaster.

"Don't you think I know that, kids? I'm really sorry but there isn't much I can do right now. I have to be off the island by noon." Sheperd told them, packing up his things.

"Come on, please don't do this to us. Think about the rest of the students who are in our position, even though there aren't hardly any left." Jayde said, thinking about all the other Ra's and Slifer's who weren't in the Society.

"I'm sorry children, but your the only one's who can beat them at this point. I'm counting on all of you." Sheperd muttered, leaving.

* * *

The gang spent the afternoon in a circle talking about Sartorius and the others who were brainwashed. 

"Man this is a bunch of shit!" Jasmine shouted, biting her lip.

"Jaz, calm down. Maybe there is a way we can beat them, even though it's more than half the students in the school." Syrus told her, pointing out a fact that wasn't helping.

"It's all Chazz's fault! If he wasn't such an uptight, inconsiderate, sick little ass hole, there wouldn't be any Society of Light!" Jasmine replied, kicking the headmasters desk.

"Don't forget Alexis." Mindy pointed out, watching Sartorius, Chazz, and Alexis walk towards their circle.

"Speak of the devils," Hassleberry told them, crossing his arms.

"It's ugly thing 1, 2, and 3." Jasmine said, while the gang tried not to laugh.

"Very funny." Chazz muttered, glaring at Jasmine.

"Aww did I hurt Chazzy's feelings?" Jasmine questioned, faking a pout.

"Well, it's such a pleasant surprise to see all of you." Sartorius said, walking towards the gang, "I just hope we can all be friends."

"Less likely." Jaden and Syrus muttered together.

"If you don't mind, we have business to take care of. Sadly with you dorks." Chazz replied, sourly.

"Oh like we give a flying duck what you have to say? Don't think so." Mindy countered back, just as acidly, "It's not like you have any business by our dorm anyway."

"As a matter of fact we do, young, Mindy," Sartorius told her, staring down at her.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked, madly grimacing Sartorius.

"Well incase you dorks haven't noticed, you all are basically the only ones who _aren't_ in the Society." Alexis started, messing with her hair.

"And what makes you think that we'd want to?" Jayde asked, pretending not to understand what they were saying.

"Well let's just say that at this point you really don't have another alternative." Alexis replied, smirking.

"She wasn't asking you, _Alexis_." Jasmine bellowed, narrowing her eyes.

"Just because your Sartorius' groupies, doesn't mean you have the authority to tell us what to do." Atticus pointed out, glaring at Chazz.

"You wanna back that up, dweeb?" Chazz questioned, getting pulled back by Alexis.

"Yeah let's go Society punk, I'll show you how we kick it in Tallahassee." Atticus yelled, grabbing Chazz's collar.

"No, Atticus, stop it!" Jayde exclaimed, holding her boyfriend back.

"Well, I'll give you time to think about it." Sartorius told them, turning to leave.

"Let's just go, guys." Syrus told them, heading upstairs to their dorm.

"Don't be upset with them, they don't understand the power of the light." Sartorius told Chazz, holding his shoulder.

* * *

"I think we should make up our own dorm, I mean if they can...why not us?" Syrus questioned, laying across his bed. 

"Yeah, that's not such a bad idea, Sy. We can all call it the Black dorm." Jaden suggested, enthusiastically.

"Cool, so we're all from the Black dorm as of now." Jasmine said, cooly. Near the windows, Bastion was snooping in on the gang's conversation to try and get noticed by Sartorius.

_Maybe he'll acknowledge me when I tell him they created a new dorm_, he thought, running off.

"A new dorm? This is quite interesting, Bastion." Sartorius muttered, shuffling his tarot deck.

"Who knew those dorks could make a new dorm?" Chazz asked, looking at Alexis.

"Yes, they call it the Black dorm." Bastion added, grinning with satisfaction.

"The Black dorm? Are they trying to mock us? Black isn't even a color." Alexis chimed, rolling her eyes.

"Actually it is, Lex." Chazz whispered, trying to not make her sound stupid.

"Just a blonde moment." Alexis mumbled.

"Well, let's just observe this Black dorm, for a few of weeks." Sartorius told them, dismissing them for the night.

* * *

February was just around the corner for the gang, and Valentines Day was a week away. There were frantic sales of valentines, roses, and chocolates to help raise money for other school expenses. 

"I can't believe that you and Atticus have been going out for 5 weeks already. That's so great!" Mindy gasped, clapping for Jayde.

"I wonder what he'll get you. Maybe chocolates and a bouquet of roses." Jasmine explained, smiling.

"Yeah maybe, I don't know guys. After he found out I slept with Chazz, I'm not sure I can be that romantic with him." Jayde told them, filing her fingernails.

"Speaking of Chazz, I wonder if he'll get you anything." Jasmine muttered, shivering at the thought.

"He may still have feelings for you after your magical night." Mindy pestered, giggling with Jasmine.

"Come on, guys, loosen up. Yeah he's been acting like an ass hole and yes he did sleep with me, but he's still my friend." Jayde replied, gently hitting Mindy in her arm.

Back in the White dorm, Chazz was thinking of things to do on Valentines Day, even though the fact that he was alone played an important factor.

_Finally, I end up alone and bored. Yay me! _he thought, chewing on the end of his pencil. On his list so far was skip the Valentines Day dance or just skip school altogether

_Okay I'll just go with skip school all together_, he thought, taking a quick nap.

* * *

Back in Bastion's room, some girl in their dorm named Yasmine agreed to go to the Valentine's Day Dance with him. 

"Yay me! I got a date! YAY!" Bastion shouted, simulatenously.

"Will you shut up already? No one cares that you got asked out by Yasmine. Though I'm surprised a dork such as yourself got asked out by one of the hottest girls in our dorm." Chazz told him, opening his door.

"Honestly, Chazz, what does the sign say?" Bastion asked, stopping his cheerfulness.

"Please knock, why?" Chazz asked, cluelessly look at the front of the door.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER DO WHAT THE SIGN SAYS?" Bastion shouted, while Chazz plugged his ears.

"Fine, I don't wanna be in here anyway." Chazz muttered, closing the door.

* * *

"Yay, it's Valentines Day! I get all the leftover rejected chocolates!" Syrus shouted, happily jumping up and down. 

"Syrus, don't worry there's probably a girl out there waiting to give you a valentine. Trust me." Jayde said, messing up his hair.

"Thanks, Jayde but I'm used to being rejected." Syrus told her, not feeling disappointed.

"Hey, Jayde you got something." Jasmine shouted, giving her the bouquet of roses, and a box of chocolates, "It's soooo ironic huh?"

"Yeah we were just talking about it yesterday!" Jayde exclaimed, looking at the card.

_The one and only,_

_Atticus Rhodes (The Man)_

"Oh my god, Atticus." Jayde muttered, laughing to herself.

"He's so sweet." Mindy told her, hugging her friend.

"Hey, babe what's up?" Atticus asked, kissing Jayde's cheek.

"I got my flowers. Thank you." Jayde replied, kissing his lips.

"Get a room!" Alexis shouted, wrinkling her nose.

"Why are you so mean? I haven't done anything to you at all, I'm just trying to be a friend." Jayde told her, getting tired of Alexis' attitude.

"Well for one thing, you don't know how to keep your fucking legs closed. Secondly, you don't deserve to be with my brother after you turned around and slept with my ma...best friend." Alexis replied, rolling her eyes.

"Last time I checked sister he was fair game. Your just jealous because you can't handle seeing Chazz around a better woman!" Jayde shouted, ignoring the people around her.

"Think what you want but your just nothing but a prissy little slut." Alexis said, getting in Jayde's face.

"No one was bothering you in the first place. So why don't you shut up and get a life!" Jayde shouted, smacking Alexis across her face. Everyone who was watching the arguement gasped at the scene.

Alexis smacked Jayde back, and the next thing everyone saw was Jayde and Alexis having a shoving match. Once Alexis grabbed Jayde's hair, Jayde used all her strength and threw Alexis down on the ground.

"Sissy, Jayde!" Atticus exclaimed, looking back and forth at both of them, "Oh god."

"What's going on?" Syrus asked, running to the scene with Hassleberry and Aster.

"Looks like Jayde and Alexis are throwin' down." Hassleberry told Syrus, flinching at Jayde punching Alexis in her face.

"Oh wow, who's fighting?" Jaden questioned, while everyone fell over.

"Obviously, Alexis and that new girl, Jayde." Aster replied, rolling his eyes. Within 30 seconds, Zane and Bonaparte arrived at the scene of the two girls fighting.

"How many more times are these two going to get into a fight?" Zane asked, pulling Alexis back.

"LET GO OF ME YOU DORK, SHE'S MINE!" Alexis shouted, viciously trying to reach out for Jayde.

"She was obviously kicking your ass." Zane muttered, falling backwards from pulling Alexis.

"Mademoiselle, Jayde, please stop." Bonaparte begged, pulling her back from Alexis.

"LET ME AT THAT BITCH!" Jayde hollered, falling over with Bonaparte.

"YEAH BITCH! SINCE YOU SLEPT WITH HIM, I'M SURE HE TOLD YOU THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE REALLY DEAD." Alexis shouted, not thinking about what she said.

To Jayde, everything went blank.

"W--w-what did you just say?" Jayde asked, quietly as Bonaparte let her go.

"Yeah that's right, the whole time you thought your parents disappeared, Chazz really knew that they were dead and didn't want to tell you because he thought it would 'break your heart'." Alexis explained, shoving Zane away from her.

Jayde did nothing, but leave to head to the White dorm. After all this time, her best friend that she had known since she was a child had kept something away from her that meant the world to her...the fate of her parents.

* * *

Once she was at the White dorm, she opened the door and slammed it. Luckily for her, Chazz was in the common room. 

"Hey wut's up?" Chazz asked, sitting up.

"HOW...DARE...YOU...NOT...TELL ME ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Jayde screamed, hyperventilating as everyone came to see the arguement, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! YOU LET ME GO 11 YEARS WITHOUT KNOWING ANYTHING!"

"Jayde...I didn't want to tell you because...," Chazz started, looking at her sincerely.

"Why? Because you didn't think I could take it? Because you thought it would break my heart?" she questioned, letting tears form in her eyes.

"Jayde listen please...," Chazz begged her, becoming frightened of her yelling.

"Well guess what, Chazz Princeton, the only thing that broke my heart was that the fact you weren't man enough to tell me." Jayde cried, walking out of the dorm.

"Jayde wait!" Chazz shouted, getting up. All Atticus did was stare at him and then run after her. Everyone who had been watching went back to what they were doing before.

_Who told her?_ Chazz thought, sadly.

* * *

"So you both engaged in...umm...brutal conflict." Sartorius said, trying hard not to stare at Alexis' bruised and bloody face. 

"Yeah, that bitch deserved it." Alexis mumbled, underneath her ice-pack.

"Alright, Alexis. Since I've agreed not to expel either one of you, your both temporarily suspended. Meaning that neither of you can leave your dorms for any circumstances, especially the dance." Sartorius explained, looking mainly at Alexis, "Unless one of you takes the blame."

"Yes sir." Alexis muttered, sadly.

"I'm quite surprised at you behavior today, Alexis." Sartorius told her, feeling a bit disappointed.

Alexis did not say a word, just merely stared at his desk. She felt a little disappointed in herself but not entirely.

"As one of my own members, I ask of you to keep your arguements at a level towards zero." Sartorius explained, writing down in his notepad.

"Master, it's not like you don't have some rage towards that girl." Alexis argued, moving her ice pack a bit.

"Yes, I may not like Jayde entirely but I still have respect towards her. I expect you to do the same." Sartorius told her, staring at the door for her to leave. As Alexis left she thought, _Why does he respect her?_

**Awww poor Chazzy, let's all hope that him and Jayde can patch things up. The next chapter is the Valentines Day dance. Alexis takes the blame for the fight but why? Also, Jayde continues not to speak to Chazz. Will she ever speak a word to him? R&R plz**

**Cherriez**


	5. Chazzy's Got the Blues

**Here's chapter 5...there's another catfight kind of... thanks 4 the reviews!!!**

**Things before the chapter:**

**Yes, it may _seem _like Jayde is being sort of Mary Sue but she really isn't. It's just that she's super pissed that Chazz didn't tell her that her parents died. **

**Chapter 5: Chazzy's Got The Blues...**

Chazz spent the next hour and a half or so in his room, crying his little charcoal eyes out. He felt awful about not telling Jayde about her parents, but he thought that if she didn't know he'd be protecting her. Her last words had pounded his chest.

_What broke my heart was the fact that you weren't man enough to tell me..._

_Ooohhh, Jayde! I'm soooooo sorry, I want you back!_ Chazz thought, continuing to sob. He didn't care if anyone heard him, the fact that Jayde broke his heart instead was hurting him so badly. He took his iPhone out and started looking through old pictures of Jayde and him hanging out at some stores, remembering how much fun they always had...

_"Well, I really wanted to go to Hollister, but if you want to go to American Eagle that's always fine by me." Jayde told him, as they walked around the large Domino shopping mall._

_"No, we can go to Hollister it's fine, just as long as your happy." Chazz insisted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"Come on, Chazz, we can go to Hollister after. Besides, I'm tired of you wearing that same black jacket over and over again." Jayde replied, wrinkling her nose, "And it smells like fish, you need some new clothes."_

_"But I wasn't the one coming to shop for senior pictures, let's just go to Hollister and get it over with." Chazz said, stopping her near a bench, "Plus, I'm a man and men smell like fish."_

_"Okay, fine you win...this time but learn to at least wash your clothes." Jayde joked, laughing as they walked into the store they were complaining about for five minutes._

_"Oh you two need help with anything?" the lady asked, as they walked in._

_"No thank you, but thanks for offering." Jayde replied, sugar sweet._

_"If you don't mind me asking, are you two dating?" the lady questioned, as she glanced at Chazz._

_"Oh no no! We're just friends, he's helping me look for something for senior pictures." Jayde explained, blushing a deep red._

_"Okay, well have fun!" the lady chirped, as she went to help other customers. Jayde and Chazz laughed after they walked further into the store._

_After the two left the mall, Jayde and Chazz went home. Unpleasantly, to Chazz's older brothers who made fun of him nonstop ever since he was born._

_"I'm happy that your family adopted me, I don't get what you were saying about Slade and Jagger being mean all these years. They've been pretty nice to me." Jayde told him, as they walked into the living room._

_"No, they are mean, when your at work or somewhere else." Chazz replied, as they ran into his brothers._

_"Jayde, how was the shopping trip?" Slade asked, as him and Jagger gave her a hug._

_"How's our favorite little sister?" Jagger asked, hugging her tighter._

_"You guys are squishing me." Jayde muttered, underneath Slade's arms, "But yeah, it was quite pleasant. I'll go fix lunch."_

_Chazz's brother's turned to him, and both smirked. "So Chazz, by a new thong today?" Jagger asked, as him and Slade bursted into hysterics._

_"WHAT? I DON'T WEAR THONGS!" Chazz shouted, as they kept laughing._

_"Oh sure, what color is it this time? Pink?" Slade asked, as he laughed harder._

_"What are you guys doing?" Jayde asked, as Slade and Jagger turned around._

_"Nuthin." they both said, smiling like angels._

_"No, they're making fun of me because I went shopping." Chazz told her, glaring at them._

_"Now why would we do that to our sweet little brother?" Jagger asked, affectionately hugging Chazz._

_"Don't flatter yourself." Chazz mumbled, growling._

_"Well, lunch will be done in fifteen minutes. See, Chazz, if you just give them a chance their not so mean." Jayde replied. Chazz gave her a look of 'ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?'_

_"Alright, let's beat him up." Slade suggested, as they threw him on the ground._

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Chazz shouted, while crying across his bed.

* * *

Jayde layed in bed, smothered underneath her blankets flipping through channels on Chazz's old big screen. She was depressed that she wasn't planning on going to the Valentine's Day dance with Atticus. Distracted by how loud the T.V. was, she did not hear Jasmine and Mindy come in. 

"We have some good news to drop by." Jasmine said, excitedly.

"What? Chazz got ran over by a car?" Jayde asked, sitting up.

"No, Sartorius wanted us to tell you that he's letting you go to the dance." Mindy told her, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Meaning, Alexis took the blame for the fight." Jasmine added, looking through Jayde's closet.

"What are you looking for?" Jayde asked, getting up from the couch.

"Here, we bought you this dress when Mindy and I were shopping over the internet for our dresses." Jasmine explained, pulling out a light pink strapless dress.

"Awww, Jas, it's beautiful, thank you." Jayde replied, hugging Jasmine and Mindy.

"Since Jasmine and I got red and white dresses, we thought that since there's three of us; red and white make pink." Mindy told her, smiling.

"Come on, we have 2 hours until the dance to get ready. We have to do your make up and hair." Jasmine added, taking her makeup bag out of her purse.

* * *

After hours of crying like a sissy, Chazz manned up and finally went to pick up his date for the dance. It was a girl from his dorm named Nevra. She had an olive colored complexion, she had forest green colored eyes and a few dark freckles on her cheeks. Her hair was in a tight but very huge bun. 

"Oh, hello, Chazz. I didn't expect you so early." Nevra said, opening the door to her room, "You can sit on the couch, I have to do my makeup."

"Okay." he muttered, as he sat on one of the green couches.

"So, why didn't you go with Alexis to the dance?" Nevra shouted, from the bathroom.

"She got in a fight with my other friend, Jayde." Chazz replied, looking through pictures of him and Jayde when he was graduating from duel prep school on his iPhone. Looking at the pictures made him want to cry, again.

"Oh, that's a shame." Nevra told him, putting on her eyeliner, "I do hope you feel better...about Jayde."

"Thanks, that means a lot." Chazz mumbled, still looking through pictures. There was one that he liked in particular, when she wore her Hollister hoodie and denim shorts.

_Get over yourself, Chazz...Jayde totally hates you right now, quit thinking about how you like the way she dresses_, the angel part of himself thought, mentally slapping him.

_No, Chazz, think about how you wanna hit that again. She let you last time_, the devil part of himself thought, poking him with his point tail.

_Chazz, you should do the right thing and apologize. She's going to keep being upset unless you tell her the truth_, the angel part of him argued, as he looked back and forth.

"Hey, Chazz, ready to go?" Nevra asked, approaching his side.

"I really like your dress, white does wonders for you." he babbled, smiling.

"Oh...thanks." Nevra muttered, blushing.

* * *

"Oh my god, look at her, Mindy. She's sooo cute." Jasmine chirped, clapping her hands. 

"I have to admit, you did good, Jaz." Mindy told her, nodding.

"Yes I know, I'm the hair and makeup master." Jasmine gloated, fluttering around the room.

"Thanks guys." Jayde muttered, looking at herself.

"Oh wait a minute. There, perfect." Jasmine added a pink hair clip to Jayde's curled hair.

"Group picture." Mindy said, setting the camera on top of the counter and set the timer. All three of them smiled.

"Oh my god, Atticus is here." Jasmine replied, opening the door, "Well, don't you look spiffy."

"Is she here?" he asked, as he gazed at his girlfriend walk out from the other room, "You look..."

"Beautiful is the word, Atticus." Mindy mumbled, giggling.

"I don't look too nice, do I?" Jayde asked, messing with her spiral curls.

"No, not at all." Atticus told her, linking her arm.

"Good luck." Jasmine muttered, grinning. Her and Atticus spent the half hour before the dance walking.

"Are you okay?" Atticus asked, breaking the silence, "You know after this afternoon's incident."

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jayde whispered, looking down at the ground, "I just wish he would have told me, even if he was looking after my well-being."

"I understand, I'm really sorry about your parents." Atticus told her, turning to her.

"Thank you." she muttered, as she embraced him, "Come on, it's almost time for the dance."

* * *

As Chazz and Nevra waited in line, he noticed Jayde and Atticus walk in. He suddenly became nervous. 

"Don't worry, Chazz, I'm not a bad dancer. You don't have to worry about your toes." Nevra said, smiling.

_That's not what I'm worried about_, Chazz thought, patting his forehead with a handkercheif.

"Chazz," Atticus greeted, plainly.

"Atticus, Jayde." Chazz replied, raising his eyebrows. Jayde said nothing but, "Your next in line."

"Oh so now your gonna give me the silent treatment?" Chazz asked, while Nevra gave the ticket collectors their tickets.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's been giving you the silent treatment for at least 4 hours now." Atticus mentioned, as he grimaced him, "Can you go, please?"

"Whatevs." Chazz muttered, dragging Nevra along with him.

* * *

Back at the White dorm, Alexis layed across her bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering how she joined the Society. The last thing she remembered was waking up on the ground next to Chazz. 

_Why don't I remember how I got here?_ she thought, over and over again. It was really quiet, almost everyone in her dorm had gone to the dance.

_I don't even know why I took the blame for that bitch, she doesn't deserve to be with my brother or around Chazz_, she thought, looking out the window, _I remember he used to always get all googly over me. But now I'm over him, she can have him really._

She continued to think bitterly ofJayde, and no one but Jayde.

* * *

As the dance progressed, Chazz slowed danced with Nevra like everyone else around them were. While he was dancing, his eyes met with Jayde's. She glared back at him, remembering the boy who was her best friend...the one who didn't lie to her, the one who wasn't in the Society of Light. She turned away from him, sadly. 

_She must be really hurt...and it's all my fault_, Chazz thought, biting his lip. Only if he had told her the truth, they would be back to being old friends.

Once the dance was over, Chazz walked Nevra back to their dorm and left to find Jayde. He arrived at her dorm, only to see her and Atticus making out. It reminded him of how they made out when it was around finals a few months ago. She stared at him until Atticus realized who she was staring at.

"What do you want, Princeton?" Atticus questioned, bitterly.

"I need to talk to Jayde, _alone_." Chazz replied, putting emphasis on alone.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. You've already hurt her enough, so why don't you do us a favor and get lost." Atticus said, holding Jayde close to him.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Atticus. I just need to talk to her for 5 minutes, please." Chazz begged, sighing.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Jayde told Atticus, pecking him as he went inside their dorm, "What's so important?"

"Jayde, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about your parents. I was only trying to look out for you." Chazz explained, looking down sadly.

"Chazz, I understand that, I really do. It's just the fact that I can't trust you anymore. I mean, what else have you been keeping from me?" Jayde asked, holding her arm, "Like, when were you going to tell me you were in the Society of Light? When were you gonna tell me you liked Alexis? When were you gonna tell me my parents died?"

"Jayde...I was going to tell you but at the time, my parents didn't want you to know and I thought that if I told you, they would be upset with me." Chazz admitted, honestly, "I couldn't balance my family issues and your parents death all at the same time."

"I don't understand why they would be upset with you if you were doing the right thing. I'm sorry, Chazz, but trust and caring are two very different things, I just don't know if I can honestly trust you anymore." Jayde replied, turning away.

That last line she spoke buzzed through his head. _Trust and caring are two very different things_..._I don't know if I can honestly trust you anymore..._

* * *

"Jayde? Jayde, wake up." Syrus said, shaking Jayde's arm. 

"Whaa?" Jayde mumbled, stretching.

"You slept through a whole period of class." Hassleberry told her, sitting beside her.

"What? I slept through class?" Jayde asked, getting worried, "Well what did I miss? Did I miss a lecture? Did I miss the homework? Did I miss a pop quiz?"

"Jayde, calm down. You didn't miss anything." Jaden told her, sitting on the desk in front of her.

"Yeah, Zane was our substitute since Crowler had a last minute meeting. He let us do what we want." Mindy added, rubbing Jayde's shoulders.

"While you guys are here, why don't you help me put all these textbooks back in order." Zane told them, as they all left. He just laughed.

"Anywho, we heard how you broke it to the other Sarge last night." Hassleberry muttered, as they all walked to their dorm.

"Oh you heard our conversation?" Jayde asked, as she blushed.

"You guys were so loud that the whole school could have heard you." Jaden joked, laughing.

"You did the right thing, honey, you had to put him away," Jasmine replied, hugging her, "You were his toy that he played with."

"Yeah Jasmine is right. You can't keep going in circles with him. He's in the Society and your not; there's no connection." Mindy mentioned, as they approached their dorm.

"I just can't trust him, not until he can learn to tell me the truth." Jayde said, opening the door.

* * *

"Why were you crying all last night? I think almost everyone could hear you." Bastion explained, while him and Chazz walked to another Society meeting. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Chazz replied, yawning for the tenth time that day.

"It's about Jayde, isn't it?" Bastion asked, knowing why Chazz was all gloomy.

"Yeah, I guess. She really hates me." Chazz told him, inhaling deeply.

"You just have to give her some space. It's only been a day. All you can do is apologize." Bastion replied, cheering Chazz up, "Would you like to hear how my date went with Yasmine."

"Sure." Chazz mumbled, not caring.

"Well, we went to the dance. We ate dinner 30 minutes before the dance was over, and then we went to my room and...," Bastion explained, excitedly.

"Okay, okay, stop! I don't wanna know what you two did." Chazz said, putting his hand up to his mouth.

"Oh okay. Well, the point is it was fun." Bastion grinned, happily.

_And I thought he couldn't get any worse_, Chazz thought, before the meeting began.

* * *

"Hey, guys, I just found out that we have dueling exams next week." Syrus informed the gang, nervously. 

"So...oh wait I see his point." Jasmine said, closing her eyes.

"What? You mean...we might have to go against some in the Society?" Mindy asked, getting why Syrus was nervous.

"Yeah, and if we lose we'll be freaks like one of them." Atticus added, rubbing his chin, "Where's Jayde?"

"She should be on her way back, she was helping Bonaparte with a few arrands." Mindy told him, sitting on the floor.

On Jayde's way back to her dorm, she ran into someone she did not want to see that day. Someone besides Chazz...

"Well if it isn't little miss prissy?" Alexis said, running into Jayde.

"Get used to it, now if you'll excuse me." Jayde muttered, shoving Alexis out the way.

"Aww, what's the matter, little Jayde is gonna cry?" Alexis asked, laughing with her friends.

"No, little miss Jayde is gonna kick your ass if you don't shut up." Jayde replied, turning the other way.

"Save it, bitch." Alexis countered, as Jayde threw a huge textbook at her head, "Ouch you bitch!"

"Alright, I've had enough of you for one day. Come on! You wanna throw down? Let's go!" Jayde shouted, taking out her earrings and taking off her shoes.

"Hey, Chazz, Alexis and that Jayde girl are fighting again in front of our dorm!" a Society member informed him.

"Oh no, not again." Chazz groaned, rushing to the front of their dorm. Like last time, Jayde was beating the crap out of Alexis and she fought back. They were rolling intensely on the ground back and forth.

"Come on, stop it!" Chazz shouted, pulling Jayde off her.

"LET ME GO! DAMNIT, LET ME GO!!" Jayde screamed, struggling away from him, "I SWEAR TO GOD I HATE YOU AND YOU AND ALEXIS CAN BURN IN HELL!"

As she stomped away, he helped Alexis to her feet. He was a little disgusted at all the places she was bleeding from. He helped her back into their dorm and helped clean her up.

"Here, this will help. It'll burn a bit though." he told her, holding a cloth of rubbing alcohol on her scrapes and cuts.

"Thanks." Alexis replied, while holding a cloth under her bloody nose, "She was on edge today."

"All because you can't keep your mouth shut." Chazz muttered, rolling his eyes.

"And yet, after she tells you to burn in hell, you still defend her." Alexis countered, acidly.

"Whatever, it's not like you were right either." Chazz said, shaking his head, "I don't even know who told her that her parents died."

Alexis was silent and nervous, if she weren't in the Society she would have just said 'Oh Chazz I'm the one who told her. I'm sorry' but the Alexis she is now, didn't do that.

"Wait a...you did it? How could you? I thought you were my friend." Chazz snapped, getting out of the chair.

"Look, when we had the fight before the dance a couple days ago, it just slipped out." Alexis told him, feeling awful.

"I can't believe that you'd make me look like an idiot! I mean yeah I was going to tell her eventually but the way you told her...UGGGHH!" Chazz shouted, leaving her room.

* * *

"Jayde, honey, what happened?" Jasmine asked, holding her sobbing friend. 

"It's Chazz...look I'm really happy that I met you guys and everything but...I--I j...j-just can't stay here anymore. Not while he's around," Jayde replied, while her shoulders heaved as she continued to sob.

"Oh, honey, don't leave. Think about how Atticus will feel, he'll be so hurt." Mindy told her, remembering that both of them were in a relationship.

"I know it'll hurt Atticus, but if I stay here, I'll just have the burden of seeing a liar and his bitch for the rest of the year." Jayde explained, stuffing some clothing in a suitcase.

"What's going on?" Atticus asked, realizing that Jayde was packing her stuff, "W-what are you doing?"

"Atticus...I'm sorry. I'm soooo sorry." Jayde muttered, grabbing her jacket and leaving.

"Why are you leaving?" Atticus questioned, looking at her with his sad brown eyes.

"I can't stay here, not while Chazz is here." Jayde told him, letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Please, don't go...I can't...I can't be here without you, Jayde." Atticus muttered, as Mindy and Jasmine were peeking past the doorway.

"What?" she asked, shocked by his words.

"I'm suffering too. My baby sister, who I love more than anything in the world has been taken away from me by Sartorius as well. Without Alexis or you, I'm nothing." Atticus answered, trying not to cry himself.

"What am I supposed to do? I mean, I feel like my whole life is over." Jayde told him, gripping her suitcase.

"Rebuild it, I'll help you. I love you, Jayde." Atticus whispered, touching her cheek.

"Awww." Jasmine and Mindy mumbled, continuing to watch the scene.

"...Okay. I'll stay, but only for you because I love you too, Atticus." Jayde replied, kissing his lips.

When Mindy and Jasmine turned around, they could hear Jaden crying.

"Jay, are you crying?" Syrus asked, staring at Jaden like he had brain damage.

"It...it... was so b-beautiful." Jaden muttered, as he blew his nose on Mindy's uniform.

"Okay, let's get you boys to bed." Mindy mumbled, shoving everyone back inside their dorm.

**Awww I really love the ending. The next chapter is all about the ending of this epic tale. Will the white dorm fall or will it rise to the top? Will Chazz be taken away from Jayde forever? R&R plz.**

Cherriez 33


	6. Sealed with A Duel

**Here's chapter 6...**

**Things before the chapter: **

**I know it may seem like Jayde is a little bitchy in this chapter but remember, she's still mad at Chazz about him not telling her about her parents dying. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sealed with a Duel**

Like Syrus told the gang a few weeks ago, duels exams were in exactly 48 hours. Everyone in the Society of Light took it to their advantage since for them it was a good thing because when their victim loses, they join them.

Sartorius had spent almost 5 weeks watching the Black dorm to see if they were planning to take the Society down. So far, none of the gang was a real threat.

_They may not be a threat now, but as long as that Jayde woman is there, she'll cause problems_, he thought, looking out of his balcony, _I'm just being considerate of Chazz's needs since he loves that woman._

"You wanted to see me, master." Chazz said, walking into Sartorius' room.

"I think it's about time you took our operation to the next level. That Black dorm proves to be very useful in a way." Sartorius told him, shuffling his tarot cards.

"But why would you want those losers in our dorm?" Chazz asked, trying to not let the rudeness come with the question.

"I only find two people in particular that I want, the rest of them can be left alone. You'll figure out who I'm talking about eventually." Sartorius explained, letting him leave.

_Jaden, Jayde, you will see the Light_, Sartorius thought, smirking to himself.

"So what did he say?" Alexis asked, crossing her arms.

"None of your business. You might let it slip to that other loser, Bastion." Chazz replied, walking away from her.

"Come on, I apologized a hundred times, literally. I even sent you an email saying the other 50 sorry's. What more is it gonna take?" Alexis asked, reminding him how many times she apologized.

"I don't know, Alexis. I mean because of you and your big mouth, my best friend in the whole world hates me. Sorry isn't gonna cut it." Chazz replied, continuing to walk away, "Later."

* * *

"Wow, Jayde, you really are good at dueling." Mindy complimented, clapping for her.

"I'm not that good, just a little." Jayde muttered, modestly.

"Aww man, she beat me." a guy from the Society murmurred, handing her his metal.

"Thanks for the sweet duel." Jayde told him, realizing she was starting to sound like Jaden.

"Looks like Jaden is rubbing off a bit of his phrases on ya." Atticus said, grabbing her into a hugging.

"Ummm, I guess." Jayde giggled, hugging him back.

"Hey, there's a duel goin' down. Chazz is dueling a pro in the courtyard!" Hassleberry exclaimed. Jayde and Atticus gave the same look.

"I rather not go." Jayde mumbled, staying in Atticus' arms.

"Oh come on, Jayde, let's see how that squirt is doin. It'll be a laugh." Atticus told her, wiping her hair out of her face.

"Oh okay, but I'm still not talking to him." Jayde replied, holding his hand on the way there.

"I can't believe I was beat by a kid." the pro mumbled, crumbling to his knees.

"So who's next?" Chazz questioned, realizing that Jayde, Jaden, Atticus, Hassleberry, and Aster were watching, "What about you?" he was specifically looking at Jayde.

"Oh, Atticus, do you hear something? It sounds like a little mouse went by." Jayde said, being sarcastic.

"Very funny, so what's it gonna be? I've been waiting for a rematch since we were kids." Chazz replied, glaring at her.

"I don't know, there's just so much white on your outfit, I might as well be blind." Jayde told him, rolling her eyes, "Fine, we'll duel right now."

"No, let's wait till tomorrow. Because if I duel you now, I know you'll just lose." Chazz said, grinning.

"Don't get your hopes up." Jayde muttered, looking away from him.

"We'll just see, won't we?" Chazz asked, faintly whispering in her ear. He seductively licked her earlobe.

"Your sick." Jayde replied, shoving him away.

"Love you too." Chazz waved, sarcastically.

_The nerve of him...he just doesn't get it! That stupid...basketball head!_ she thought, balling her fists.

"Hey you okay?" Jasmine asked, as they sat down for dinner.

"Chazz did...I don't want to get into it." Hassleberry told her, chomping on his food.

"Oh don't be modest, Hassleberry, he licked my earlobe. He's such a sicko! Trying to make a move on me like that!" Jayde exclaimed, imagining her sushi as Chazz's eyeballs as she stabbed them with her fork.

"I don't think that stabbing your sushi is going to help." Jaden said, eating his rice carefully.

"No let her do what she wants, as long as that get's rid of the anger." Mindy informed them, as she joined them, "Think of it as her eatable stress ball."

"Oh okay, that helps." Syrus replied, throwing his garbage away.

"I'm gonna go get ready for that duel tomorrow." Jayde muttered, leaving for her room.

"She must be really bummed." Jaden said, sadly.

"I just hope she wins, I have my exam tomorrow." Jasmine replied.

"What?" Syrus asked, turning around.

"I asked to take mine early. Good thing it's against a Ra Yellow." Jasmine told them, feeling happy.

* * *

Jayde stayed up late constructing her deck for the duel with Chazz. She still couldn't believe that Chazz made that slick move on her like that. The thought of it made her shiver.

_Come on, Jayde, focus...set up the right traps and spells for the right monsters_, she thought, matching her cards with the appropriate traps. Suddenly, the Ojama's showed up next to her.

_"Please, Jayde you gotta help us get the boss back, he's gone looney!" Ojama Yellow exclaimed, starting to sob._

_"Pretty please?" Ojama Green and Black asked, crying with Ojama Yellow._

"Oh okay, wow I didn't know I could see spirits." Jayde muttered, putting the little monsters in her deck, "Just no goofy stuff guys."

_"Okay." all three Ojama's said, before returning to their cards._

_I hope you guys will bring him back to normal_, she thought, cutting her light off.

"So, what do you think she's doing now?" Bastion asked, watching a soap opera with Chazz.

"She's probably constructing her deck, but who cares? She'll lose anyway," Chazz replied, resting his cheek on his hand, "None of her cards can top the cards master Sartorius gave me."

_I hope that's just your mouth talking_, Bastion thought, tuning into the T.V.

* * *

By morning, Jayde was exhausted from all the nightmares she had about Chazz the night before. The nightmare was a repeat from when they made love a couple months ago.

_I just want that memory out of my head, I don't even know what I was thinking. But it felt soooooo good!_ Jayde thought, while she brushed her teeth, _Wait a second, no it didn't it was the worse sex I ever had! He moans like a bitch!_

Once she dressed herself into her long sleeve black top, that had stylish thumbholes in the ends of the sleeves, denim shorts and black converse boots she headed for the courtyard.

_I wonder, do I look too attractive in these shorts? Maybe I did my makeup to dark? _Jayde thought, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Why was she caring about the way she looked? It was just Chazz she was dueling, it's not it's a duel against Aster Phoenix even though he was pretty hot.

"Come on, Jayde. Chazz is waiting for you in the courtyard." Syrus told her, popping his head through the door.

"Okay, thanks, Syrus." Jayde replied, as she grabbed her duel disk. As Jayde walked through the courtyard, Society members were standing watching her walk.

_Why are they so damn intimidating?_ she thought, as she looked side to side at the Society members preparing to watch.

"So, Jayde, did you miss me?" Chazz asked, as she approached him.

"Less likely." Jayde muttered, taking his deck so she could shuffle it. She watched as Chazz kissed her deck after he was done shuffling it.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Chazz said, smirking.

"Hardly." Jayde replied, standing a good few feet away from him, "Game on."

"I'll start with this, White Knight Swordsman," Chazz said, watching his swordsman appear, "Then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

Meanwhile, Jasmine was feeling happy that her dueling exam was over. She successfully won to the Ra Yellow student.

"Thank god that's over with, maybe I'll go watch Jayde's duel." Jasmine mumbled, heading to the courtyard.

Chazz: 4000

Jayde: 4000

"My turn, look out. I'll activate my Graceful Charity spell card. As long as I discard 2, I can draw three," Jayde explained, looking at her new 3 cards, "I'll summon my Fire Princess in attack mode, now Fire Princess attack his swordsman."

"Woooo! You da girl, Jayde." Jaden cheered, smiling.

"The misses is kicking rears." Hassleberry replied, continuing to watch.

Chazz: 3900

Jayde: 4000

"Now I'll place 2 cards face down and end my turn." Jayde said, putting down her cards.

"Heh, lucky move. I'll summon my White Knight Lancer." Chazz muttered, "Since you sent my White Knight Swordsman to the graveyard, all my other White Knights get a 300 point boost, raising his attack to 1800. Now attack her Fire Princess."

"Sorry, Chazzy, I activate my Gravity Bind trap. As long as this is on the field, you can't attack me with any monsters with more than 3 stars."

"Yes, she does it again!" Jaden chirped, happily.

"She's not off the hook yet. As long as Gravity Bind is in play, Jayde can't use any of her monsters with more than three stars either." Aster explained, walking behind them.

"Errr. I end my turn." Chazz growled, narrowing his eyebrows.

"My draw. I guess now is a good time to activate my Marie the Fallen One's special ability. For every turn Marie is in the graveyard, I receive 200 extra life points.

Chazz: 3900

Jayde: 4200

"Now I'll activate my Fire Princess's special ability, every time my life points increase yours decrease by 500." Jayde explained, grinning.

"Not so fast, I activate my Tribute to the Doom spell card, I can discard one card in order to destroy your Fire Princess. Tough luck." Chazz said, sending a card to his graveyard.

"Don't be so quick, I activate my other trap, Imperial Order. As long as I have this trap on the field, your spell cards are useless." Jayde countered, as his spell disappeared, "So I think you'll be losing 500 points."

Chazz: 3400

Jayde: 4200

"Yeeehaw! She does it again!" Hassleberry exclaimed, high-fiving Jaden.

"Next I think I'll set 2 face downs. Take it away." Jayde finished, grinning with satisfaction.

"Fine, with pleasure. Now I'll summon my White Knight Guardna in defense mode and activate Royal Decree." Chazz explained, looking at Jayde's shocked face.

"What does that do?" Jaden asked, feeling clueless.

"As long as Royal Decree is on the field, all traps are negated." Chazz explained, smirking, "Now I'm free to use my spells and monsters. Now I'll attack your Fire Princess with my White Knight Lancer."

"Aaahhh!" Jayde exclaimed, covering her face.

Chazz: 3400

Jayde: 3400

"Now they're tied!" Hassleberry exclaimed, keeping track of the score.

"Come on, Jayde, you can do it!" Jaden cheered, hopping up and down.

"Well, Jayde, at least you have one cheerleader." Chazz told her, evil hinting in his voice, "I'll end my turn."

"Don't make me gag." Jayde replied, rolling her eyes, "My turn, I activate scapegoat. And you know what my next move is right? I get 200 more extra points due to my Marie the Fallen One. Now I'll summon my Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode."

"But that only has 400 points." Chazz added, not understanding why she was summoning such a weak monster.

"Well that's about to change because I give up 2000 points to make Lily stronger." Jayde replied, as her points decreased.

Chazz: 3400

Jayde: 1400

"Now Lily, show him what you got. Attack his bleached action figure." Jayde said, watching his monster fall to pieces.

"Uggh." Chazz groaned, hiding the smoke from his face.

Chazz: 3100

Jayde: 1400

"Now I'll activate my spell, Token Thanksgiving. Sure it may destroy my four scapegoats but I get 800 points for each one." Jayde explained, as she received 3200 extra points.

"WHAT? THAT'S 3200 POINTS!" Chazz shouted, not believe how she pulled it together.

Chazz: 3100

Jayde: 4600

"Wow, 4600 points that's a heck of a combo." Aster complimented, a little impressed by her move.

"Now I think I'll activate a little something you had a few turns ago, Tribute to the Doom. I'll discard one card from my hand to destroy your Guardna."

"Hmph! Whatevs." Chazz mumbled.

"I end my turn by activating my Pot of Greed spell, letting me get 2 cards. You better make yours count." Jayde muttered, sighing.

"Fine, now I'll activate my trap, Sealed Gates. Since my Swordsman, Lancer, and Guardna are in the graveyard, I can remove them from the game to summon my most strongest monster, White Knight Lord and he still gets a boost thanks to my swordsman."

"I just want to know something, if you don't mind." Jayde interrupted, looking down at her feet.

"What?" Chazz asked, feeling cranky.

"Why did you join the Society? What's the real reason you hide things from me?" Jayde asked, staring into his eyes from a distance.

"Because...you weren't around. After you left me when you went to South Academy, you left me all alone." Chazz replied, crossing his arms, "And the Society is more caring than you'll ever be. And the night a couple months ago, you just let me because you felt bad for me, you didn't actually care."

Jayde felt hurt by his words. She's cared about him since the day she met him, which was so long ago.

"Chazz, that's not true at all. I do care about you and I'm sorry I left but you need to understand, I couldn't hold your hand all your life, you and I both needed to learn how to be independent from each other." Jayde explained, biting her lip.

"And that night, yeah I may not have loved you the way you loved me but I still had enough room in my heart for you. You on the other hand, are so wrapped up in your Society, your pushing away everyone who cares about you, Jaden, Hassleberry, Syrus, and everyone else. The only possible person who loves you is Alexis, but then again she doesn't want to admit that to you, no girl would." Jayde continued, closing her eyes.

"So he joined the Society because he was lonely?" Jaden asked, not understand what was going on.

"No, he feels like Jayde doesn't care about him because she wasn't in his life while his brothers were abusing him." Jasmine answered, coming up behind Aster.

"Really?" Aster questioned, turning around.

"Don't let Chazz and his outer shell fool you. Deep down, he's every woman's dream; sensitive, caring, compassionate, all that jazz. He's just insecure because his brothers have been so unkind to him that he puts up such a strong barrier around himself, and he won't let anyone in except Jayde." Jasmine answered, paying attention to the conversation.

"And like I told you before, we have a big sister little brother relationship. Yeah my biggest crime may have been that I wasn't there, but I do care and I always have because your the only family I have left and I don't want to lose you, that's always been my biggest fear." Jayde told him, letting a tear roll down her face, "And for what it's worth, I'll never stop caring."

_She really does care after all_, Chazz thought, feeling a little bit bad about his attitude, _No wait a minute! She's trying to trick you into leaving the Society of Light that's what it is! She's just jealous! So why does part of me actually care about what she said?_

"Back to the duel." Chazz muttered, sadly.

"What? After all that talking he's gonna keep going?" Jaden asked, feeling a little bit of anger towards Chazz.

"Fine. Your Lord can't attack anyway because my Lily is still stronger." Jayde told him, still not believing that he didn't care about their conversation.

"I'll just set 1 card face down." Chazz replied, smirking, "You know something, you almost had me fooled that I was brainwashed and that you actually cared about me, but now I know why I joined the Society, to cleanse the world with light!"

"He has officially lost it." The Ojama brothers said, feeling a little sad.

"Honey please, you don't even wash your own clothes half the time. Also, you wear the same black jacket at least 4 days out of the week! Oh yeah, when you eat, you use your shirt sleeve to clean the table. Maybe you should think about cleaning yourself before you think about cleansing the world." Jayde told him, not believing anything she was hearing.

"Oooh, burn." Aster muttered, trying not to laugh.

"What? That was the old me, the new me respects his clothing." Chazz replied, feeling shocked at what Jayde said to him.

"The same you still doesn't know what a washing machine and dryer is! I bet you this whole duel you have a stain on that white thing you call a jacket." Jayde said, rubbing her head, "Anywho, it's my move. I'll collect my 200 points from Marie again and activate Mystical Space Typhoon, say goodbye to Royal Decree."

"Yeah, you show 'em!" Jaden exclaimed, wondering where Atticus was, "Hey Jasmine, where's Atticus?"

"Taking his exam." Jasmine replied, continuing to watch the duel, "This is intense."

Chazz: 3100

Jayde: 4800

"And then I'll summon Ojama Green in defense." Jayde said, as the little green monster appeared, "Don't you just miss them?"

"Hardly." Chazz growled, bitterly.

"Well that's just too bad. Now Lily attack his Lord." Jayde commanded, as her Lily stopped in mid-air, "All right, what the hell?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that due to my White Knight Lord's special ability, he can't be destroyed in battle." Chazz mentioned, watching Jayde's expression change.

"Well whatever. I'll set a face down and call it a turn." Jayde finished, waiting for the next round.

"Now I'll show you a real move, I draw. Looks like a good time to activate my spell card, Infernal Gauntlet. It allows me to attack everytime I send a monster to the graveyard, like so. I activate my other spell, Stray Lamb. One little lamb has to go because I sacrifice it so I can attack your Fairly Lily." Chazz explained, watching his Lord toss the ball and chain.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap, Mirror Force, not only blocking your attack but destroying your Lord." Jayde said, watching her trap disappear.

"Errrrr." Chazz covered his face from the smoke.

"Wow, Jayde is still winning after all that stuff he did. She's pretty good." Aster commented.

"Hey, she already has a man lay off, Phoenix." Jasmine told him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Can't blame me for trying." Aster replied, shrugging.

"My turn, my draw and I'll collect 200 points." Jayde said, drawing a new card.

Chazz: 3100

Jayde: 5000

"Wow, now she has 5000 points!" Jasmine exclaimed, surprised at how well her friend was doing.

"Now I'll sacrifice my monsters in order to summon Guardian Angel Joan in attack mode. Then I'll activate my Pot of Greed spell, letting me draw 2 more cards." Jayde explained, looking at her 2 new options, "Perfection!"

"Oh man." Chazz mumbled, knewing what she meant from when they were kids.

"Now Guardian Angel Joan, attack Chazz directly!" Jayde said.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Chazz screamed, falling backwards.

Chazz: 300

Jayde: 5000

"Trust me, it's over, Chazz. Now I'll activate my Silent Doom spell card. This card allows me to bring back a monster that you destroyed in defense mode, and I choose my Fire Princess." Jayde explained, watching her Fire Princess appear, "Lastly, I can activate Joan's power giving me a boost of points equal to the number of her life points since you had no monsters and since I gained life points, Fire Princess' special ability activates and you know what that means..."

"He automatically loses since he doesn't have 500 points left." Syrus stated, coming out of the trashcan he was hiding in.

Chazz: 0

Jayde: 7800

"WOOOOOHOOOO! YOUR DA GIRL, JAYDE!" Jaden shouted, as she they congratulated her.

"Hey, you have some catching up to do." Jasmine told her, while her and the rest of the gang left.

"Chazz...you okay?" Jayde asked, walking closer to him.

"Ugghh, where am I?" Chazz looked up and saw Jayde and gasped, "Jayde!"

He threw his arms around her while he was still sitting on the ground. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, I learned something from this duel." Jayde told him, supporting his head on her thighs.

"We dueled?" Chazz asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah, it's a long story I'll tell you once we're in college. What I learned from today is that I'll never ever stop caring about you." Jayde replied, hugging him.

"Awwww, that's so cute." Jasmine said, listening to their conversation.

"Look, whatever I said or did to you in the Society, I'm sorry." Chazz told her, holding her hands.

"It's all right I know it's not your fault. Oh yeah, these belong to you." Jayde replied, handing him his Ojama cards.

"Thanks, even though they bug the hell out of me." Chazz muttered. Jayde just giggled.

"I feel your pain, I can see them now too." Jayde explained, handing him his black jacket, "I rather you wear this than that."

"Yeah me too, hey can you tell part of that story?" Chazz asked, while they walked back to the Slifer Red dorm.

"Well I'll tell you one part of it...it'll make you feel a little awkward though." Jayde mumbled, messing with her nails, "We kind of you know...did it."

"What? We had sex?" he asked, turning to her quickly.

"Uhhhh yeah." Jayde muttered, blushing.

"Yeah you were right that is awkward." Chazz said.

* * *

**I know the dueling part is stupid for various reasons...one I wrote this chapter like at least 2 months ago and don't remember what the heck I wrote, two I'm too tired and have absolutely no time to rewrite this (which I plan on doing when I have sometime), and lastly...I'm just tired and worn out from studying. So if you review...great, if you don't I understand totally.**

**Cherriez **


	7. Final Freezedown

**So yeah, I know I haven't written this story in what....almost a year.....and I'm really sorry. I've been really busy and never got around to finishing, so here it is.**

**Thankies to WhiteAsukalover for helping with this chappie!! Luv you!!!**

**WhiteAsukalover**

**Darkangelsonic**

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Meanwhile in the White Dorm, Alexis was going off the deep end from the news she received about Jayde and Chazz's duel.

"He lost?! What do you mean he lost?! Chazz told me he got new cards from Master Sartorius! So there's no way he could've lost!" Alexis fumed in disbelief and rage to one of her enlightened friends.

"Well, I don't know how he lost....that Jayde girl must be really good to have had 7800 life points by the end of the duel." Alexis' friend, Sam told her, trying to keep the peace and calm her down.

Alexis growled. "Jayde...I hate that girl so much!" She growled.

"Lexi, hating Jayde isn't going to make her go away. Can we go eat now?" Sam asked, trying to cheer Alexis up.

is that bad?

Alexis muttered curses under her breath before speaking up. "Yeah, let's go."

"Hey, do you think Sartorius is planning on using those kids in the Black Dorm?" Sam questioned, while they walked down the hallway.

"Who?" The self-appointed White Queen asked.

"You know, that Jaden Yuki kid and his friends who aren't in the society." Sam explained, plainly, "The dorks you used to hang with."

Alexis snickered deviously. "Maybe. And speaking of those dorks, want to go pay them a visit? You know, rub it in their face how much better we are than them?" She asked, with a eager evil smile.

"Ummm, did you forget we're going to eat. I haven't had food in....i don't remember how long but I know I'm hungry." Sam reminded her, hearing her stomach growl.

"I meant afterwards." The ice-hearted blonde answered coolly.

"Oh, okay." Sam muttered, rushing down the stairs.

* * *

Alexis meanwhile calmly strolled down the stairs, almost as if she owned the place. But then again, she was the White Queen, and most of the boys in the dorm did look up to her.

"Why did I ever wear that sorry Blue blazer...White is the most dazzling color there is, isn't it?" She asked, smirking.

"If you say so," Sam said, not understanding why her friend was so snobby all of a sudden, "So, how do you feel about Chazz losing?"

"Figures he'd lose to his little girlfriend...oh well better the Queen of Dweebs beat him than the King of Dorks, Jaden." She muttered with a quiet amused laugh.

"I would suggest that you rip her head off, but the records show that she can kick your ass in a fight. No offense." Sam mentioned, biting her lip.

"The little loser got lucky." She sneered.

"Yeah. I think you could totally take her next time." Sam told her, smiling

"Exactly, shes just a whiny little dweeb anyway." She snickered coldly.

***********************

Just after lunch, Jayde and the others were sitting outside their dorm, chatting and relaxing. That is, before Alexis and Sam spotted them.

"Uggh, look what the cat dragged in." Jasmine commented, watching Alexis and Sam walk up to them.

"Shut up, dork! You're just jealous." Sam said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Exactly. You should be glad I even decided to grace you losers with my shining white presence." Alexis scoffed, grinning nastily at her former friends.

"Well, unfortunately, no bitches are allowed on our turf. So why don't you take your skinny little asses back to your dorm before we do it for you." Jayde countered, angrily.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my white heels." She mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, do I have to remind you that I've kicked your ass...what four times to your none this year? I'll be really happy to do it again." Jayde growled, as Chazz held her arm back.

"Don't do it, Jayde. You're better than she is." Chazz whispered, trying to calm his best friend down.

Alexis eyed Chazz with a look of disgust. "You've really lost your touch, Princeton. You're good enough to beat me, yet you lose to the Queen of Dweebs over here? Pathetic. That's what you are. A pathetic loser. I, on the other hand, could school any of you twerps with my eyes closed!" She boasted, laughing evilly.

"Really? Why don't you put your ass where your mouth is and duel me?" Jayde asked, smirking, "Tomorrow. Noon. Don't be late, bitch."

"It's your funeral, loser. I'll be glad to freeze your body and heart with my new deck."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the school's duel arena. The majority of the school, which was the White dorm, sat on one side, some mix of Obelisk Blue's and Ra Yellow's sat in one section, and the smallest part of the school, the Black Dorm sat on the opposite side.

Jayde and the gang walked together, staring at Alexis standing on her side of the arena.

"You can do this, Jayde. If you kicked Chazz's ass with 7800 life points, you can beat her with 10,000 life points in the end." Jaden said, giving her a positive pep talk.

"Remember, no matter what happens, I'll always love you." Atticus told her, pulling her in for a quick kiss. Chazz cleared his throat loudly on purpose from feeling uncomfortable.

"Sorry, Chazz. Anyway, thanks guys for supporting me." Jayde replied, rubbing Atticus' arm before headed to the arena.

"It's about time you stopped sticking your tongue down my brother's throat. Ready to lose?" Alexis questioned, smirking.

"Actually, your bro is the one who didn't hesistate to kiss me. And no, momma's ready to win." Jayde replied, as they shuffled each others deck, "Don't get too excited."

"Bring it, honey." Alexis taunted, activating her duel disk.

Jayde: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"I'll start things off. I'll play Snow Fairy in attack mode." Alexis said, smiling, "So don't think about playing anymore spells because thanks to Snow Fairy's special ability, spells are frozen for one turn."

Before Jayde's move, Alexis set a face down, ending her turn.

"My move. Then I'll summon my Gyaku-Gire Panda in attack mode," Jayde started, summoning her monster, "Then I'll activate it's special ability, letting me increase my panda's attack by 500 for every monster you have on your field. If my Panda's attack is greater than Snow Fairies defense, the difference comes out of your life points."

Jayde: 4000

Alexis: 3400

"Gyaku-Gire, attack her Snow Fairy." Jayde said, watching her panda scratch the Snow Fairy to shreds.

Jayde: 4000

Alexis: 3200

"I'll set two face downs and end my turn." Jayde finished, waiting for the Queen of Ice to go.

"Lucky, shot, but it won't happen again." Alexis commented, drawing a card, "I activate White Night Fort."

"I'm sorry, but that's clearly not happening. I activate Magic Jammer, this destroys your White Night Fort." Jayde countered, as Alexis put her spell in the graveyard.

"I'll summon Illusion Ice Scuplture in defense mode, as long as it's on the field it's the only monster you can attack." Alexis explained, narrowing her eyes at Jayde, "Your move."

"With pleasure. I activate Graceful Charity, letting me draw three cards as long as I discard two. Now is a good time to summon my Fire Princess in attack mode. My next move is gonna really put you in the dumps. As long as my Marie the Fallen One is in the graveyard and as long as Fire Princess is on my field, I can gain 200 life points while your's decrease by 500." Jayde explained, making Alexis even more angry.

Jayde: 4200

Alexis: 2700

"It's the same strategy she used on Chazz at first." Atticus commented, watching the duel carefully.

"I hope she doesn't hurt Alexis." Chazz muttered, getting worried.

"Come on! Who's freaking side are you on?" Mindy questioned, rolling her eyes.

"Fire Princess, attack her Illusion Ice Sculpture." Jayde added, watching the sculpture melt.

Jayde: 4200

Alexis: 1400

"Next, I'll set another face down." Jayde added, motioning for Alexis to begin her turn, "I hope this isn't what you call a fight."

"Fine. I'm activating Icicle Sacrifice, this allows me to get a little friend in my monster zone, and I also get a Icicle token. Then I can sacrifice it to summon my White Knight Queen." Alexis explained, laughing evily, "Thanks to her special ability, I can destroy one of your cards each turn. Say goodbye to Fire Princess."

"Fire Princess may be destroyed, but I can still activate Gravity Bind. Thanks to this card, any monsters that are above level four cannot attack." Jayde replied, watching a green orb form around White Knight Queen.

"Well, I can activate this, Mystical Space Typhoon. Say goodbye to Gravity Bind." Alexis smirked, pointing at her card.

"You should always know I have trick up my sleeve. I activate Imperial Order. As long as this card is on the field, all spell cards are useless." Jayde said, causing Alexis to glare at her, "So Gravity Bind is still in effect."

"Woohoo! Go Jayde!" Jaden cheered, as did the others.

"Way to show her!" Jasmine yelled, clapping her hands.

"Remember, she's not off the hook. She can't use any level four or higher monsters either." Syrus mentioned, growing worried.

"Eh. I end my turn." Alexis grumbled, setting a face down.

"About time. I summon Injection Fair Lily in attack mode. Marie's effect activates, letting my life points increase by 200." Jayde reminded Alexis, as her life points increased.

Jayde: 4400

Alexis: 1400

"Since I don't want to pay 700 points, I'll send Imperial Order to the graveyard. I'll also activate Lily's effect. I can pay 2000 life points to increase her attack by 3000." Jayde added, sending her trap to the grave.

Jayde: 2400

Alexis: 1400

"Lily attack her sub zero ice doll." Jayde said, watching her monster attack.

"I activate Negate Attack. Sorry." Alexis smiled, devilishly laughing.

"I'll switch Gyaku-Gire Panda to defense mode and set two face downs and end my turn." Jayde finished, shaking her head at Alexis, "You better make these next few turns count. You're running out of points."

"Whatever. I activate Call of the Haunted, bringing back my Illusion Ice Sculpture." Alexis responded, looking at Jayde's confused face, "Let me explain it's other effect. It can take on the form of another monster on my side of the field and I choose my White Knight Queen."

"Well, I activate Scapegoat." Jayde replied, as four little fuzzy goats appear.

"Whatever. Moving on, I can destroy any card I want thanks to White Knight Queen's ability. Destroy her Gyaku-Gire Panda." Alexis ordered, as ice shards came from the Queen's cloak.

"I totally forgot she had that." Syrus commented, sadly.

"Jayde better think of something quick, she has two copies of White Knight Queen." Jaden added, seriously.

"Now, White Knight Queen, attack her scapegoat." Alexis continued, as one scapegoat shattered to pieces, "Illusion Ice Sculpture, destroy another scapegoat."

_I can still figure out someway to recover my life points, _Jayde thought, glaring at Alexis.

"Next, I'll summon Cold Sleeper in attack mode. Your turn, Queen of Dweebs." Alexis commented, smiling.

"My move. I'll activate Token Thanksgiving. This allows me to destroy my Sheep tokens and gain 800 life points for each one that was destoryed. That means I get 1600 life points for the two sheep tokens I have left, plus the 200 from Marie's effect." Jayde explained, smiling, "Looks like I'm back where I started."

Jayde: 4200

Alexis: 1400

"Next, I'll summon Cure Mermaid in defense mode. Her special ability allows me to gain 800 life points during my Standby phases. Lily attack her Illusion Ice Scuplture." Jayde added, watching her Lily throw her needle at the sculpture.

Jayde: 4200

Alexis: 100

"I'll also set two face downs. You better make this move count." Jayde finished.

"Look out. I summon activate Monster Reborn to bring back Snow Fairy. Now I'll sacrifice my Fairy and my Queen to summon this, my White Knight Dragon." Alexis started, summoning her dragon, "Now, I activate, my White Blizzard spell card, which means you lose 600 points for every monster I destroy."

"That makes no sense. My Lily is still stronger than your dragon." Jayde mentioned, not understanding her move.

"Well, this will make sense. I activate my White Veil spell card. As long as it's equip to my White Knight Dragon, every time it attacks, your spell or traps are destroyed. In addition, my White Knight Dragon's effect allows me to do pretty much the same thing as White Veil."

"Still, my Lily is stronger than your dragon. Last time I checked, Lily is at 3400 attack points and your dragon only has 3000." Jayde repeated, rolling her eyes, "So it doesn't make a difference."

"This will change your mind. White Knight Dragon, attack her Cure Mermaid." Alexis ordered, watching a stream of light come from her dragon, "Plus, you lose 600 points from White Blizzards effect."

Jayde: 3600

Alexis: 100

"I see why she did that." Atticus muttered, intentively.

"Why when she could have attacked her Lily?" Jasmine asked, curiously.

"See, Jayde has filled the majority of her deck with cards that have to do with life point recovery. Alexis destroyed her Cure Mermaid so that Jayde couldn't gain 800 points at the start of her turn." Atticus explained, focusing on the duel.

"Big mistake. Before I start, Marie's effect comes again and I receive 200 points." Jayde started, receiving more life points.

Jayde: 3800

Alexis: 100

"I activate my Call of the Haunted, bringing back Fire Princess in defense mode. I activate Luminous Cloud, letting me sacrifice my two monsters to summon Dragon Lady in attack mode. Thanks to her special ability, I can select a trap or spell card to destroy on your side of the field. Say goodbye to your White Veil." Jayde explained, smiling at the fact that White Veil was no more.

"Errgh, you bitch! You're gonna pay!" Alexis shouted, sending her secret weapon to the Graveyard.

"Now I'm free to use my spell and traps. Luck for you, since I activated Dragon Lady's effect, I can't attack you this turn, but I can activate Mystic Eruption. Since I destroyed your White Veil, I can inflict 1000 points of......," Jayde added, before someone cut her off.

"Wait, Jayde, don't hurt her!" Chazz exclaimed, running into the arena.

"Chazz what are you doing?" Jasmine asked, not understanding his sudden reaction.

"Let go of me, you dork!" Alexis exclaimed, trying to get out of his grip.

"I love you, Alexis!" Chazz screamed, kissing her.

"Oh, wow." Hassleberry mumbled.

With a little jerk of her eyebrows, Alexis' eyes suddenly turned back to normal from the dull shade of amber.

"C... Chazz...what's going on? Why am I dressed in white?" Alexis asked, waking up from her sudden trance.

"It's a long story." Chazz replied, smiling, "Jayde, end this, 'kay?"

Jayde just nodded, "Mystic Eruption's effect activates, since I destroyed your White Veil, you take 1000 points of direct damage."

Jayde: 3800

Alexis: 0

"She does it again!" Jasmine exclaimed, high-fiving Mindy.

"YOU'RE AWESOME, JAYDE!" Jaden yelled, as everyone gathered in the center of the arena.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Chazz asked, resting her torso on his thigh.

"Yeah, my head just hurts." Alexis replied, watching Jayde walk towards them.

"Sorry, if I hurt you or anything. I'm Jayde, it's nice to meet you." She said, bending down next to Chazz, "I'm Chazz's best friend."

"Oh yeah, I know you. You're that prodigy from South Academy." Alexis said, faintly.

"You're so awesome." Atticus said, sweeping Jayde into a kiss.

"Ehem. Gonna explain what's going on, Atty?" Alexis asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, besides being Chazz's best friend, Jayde's my girlfriend." Atticus added, smiling, "I'm just happy you're okay, Sissy."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you guys, really, I am." Alexis apologized, sadly.

"We're just glad you're okay, honey." Mindy replied, hugging her friend.

"Yeah, we're just happy you're back to normal." Jasmine added, joining in on the hugging.

"Group hug!" Jaden chirped, as everyone hugged Alexis.

"Okay, really you guys are killing me." Alexis said, as everyone let go.

"Come on guys, we need to give Lexi her space." Jayde suggested, winking at Chazz before everyone left. After a while, Alexis and Chazz were alone.

"I wanted to tell you, I'm sorry that I brainwashed you into the Society." Chazz said, sadly.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. You were brainwashed too." Alexis pointed out, patting his cheek, "Thanks to you, I woke up, so that makes up for it. Oh, and I have something to give you."

"Okay if you're gonna punch me, just get it.....," Chazz muttered, before Alexis kissed him fully on his lips. Their lips smacked quietly for a little bit.

"I didn't know you were such a good kisser." Alexis replied, as Chazz picked her up bridal style.

"So, we're going out, right?" Chazz questioned, raising an eyebrow as he carried her out of the arena.

"You could say that." Alexis responded, smiling.

* * *

**So everything ended well.....this is technically the last chapter....the next one is the epilogue....R&R plz!!!**

**~Cherriez**


End file.
